Kōchō Reloaded
by Keichido
Summary: A la suite d'une invocation ratée, un homme tout à fait ordinaire, fait à 100% d'amour et d'affection, se retrouve propulsé à Konoha. Mais à peine put-il prononcer une phrase qu'il se retrouva dans les airs sans comprendre ce qu'il lui arrivait. Une seule image restait en tête : une belle blonde sulfureuse à forte poitrine. Et il allait tout faire pour arriver à ses fins.
1. Avant-propos

Bonjour à toi, qui vient de tomber sur cette histoire par le plus grand des hasards !

* * *

 **Une petite précision avant de commencer la lecture :**

Cette fiction est classée M et traite de sujets qui peuvent être perturbants et/ou dérangeants. Sans rentrer dans les détails, on pourrait (presque) associer ça à du viol. Néanmoins, il faut garder à l'esprit que Kōchō Reloaded est une crack-fic. Je ne cautionne ni n'approuve les faits qui se déroulent dans cette histoire.

* * *

Sur ce, bonne lecture !


	2. Une invocation qui tourne mal

Dans un bar en centre-ville en milieu de soirée, deux personnes discutaient. Même s'ils ne semblaient pas se disputer, les quelques personnes autour d'eux pouvaient voir qu'ils étaient en désaccord. Cependant, personne n'osait interférait dans cet échange. Car ces deux-là étaient connus de tous. Le premier des deux était considéré comme l'un des meilleurs ninjas au monde. Mais ce n'était pas tant sa force qui l'avait rendu si célèbre. Sa renommée venait de la série de livre pour adulte dont il était l'auteur. Face à lui se trouvait une ninja du même calibre que lui. Si elle aussi était mondialement connue pour ses capacités au combat, elle l'était tout autant pour sa malchance dans les jeux de hasard.

« Tu divagues, Jiraiya ! » répéta-t-elle pour la centième fois. « Il est matériellement impossible de faire ce que tu dis. »

« Et moi je te dis que si, Tsunade ! » rétorqua l'homme. « Je travaille dessus depuis pas mal de temps, et je suis sûr que ça peut marcher… que ça va marcher. Imagine ce que ça implique ! »

La blonde renifla dédaigneusement, avant de vider d'un trait sa coupe de saké, et de s'en resservir un dans la foulée. « Tu délires… tu sais très bien que j'espère de tout mon cœur que ça puisse fonctionner, mais ça défie toutes les lois relatifs à l'espace-temps. » Elle avala d'un coup le contenu de sa coupe. « On pourrait limiter les pertes au maximum, permettre des évacuations beaucoup plus rapide. Mais est-ce vraiment sans risque ? »

Le vieil ermite la regarda d'un air grave. « C'est justement ce qu'il me reste à découvrir. Et Kakashi s'est porté volontaire pour être mon cobaye… je veux dire mon assistant. »

« Et comment as-tu réussi à le convaincre ? Tu lui as refourgué gratuitement un de tes livres déviants ? »

Seul un petit rire lubrique lui répondit. Elle soupira, et leva lentement les yeux au plafond. « Tu sais très bien que personne plus que moi ne demande à te voir réussir. En tant que ninja médecin, mais également en tant qu'Hokage, je rêverais de pouvoir annoncer aux gens qu'ils ne risqueraient presque plus rien en partant en mission. Qu'ils pourraient avoir une porte de sortie dans quasiment toutes les situations. Et qu'on puisse limiter les pertes. Mais ça ne fonctionnera pas. Minato a planché dessus pendant des mois sans résultat, et il était bien plus doué que toi et moi dans ce domaine. C'est perdu d'avance. »

En entendant cela, Jiraiya tapa dans sa paume avec son poing. Il venait d'avoir une idée. Une idée qui pourrait lui permettre de réussir. C'était osé, et probablement pas très lucide, mais la quantité d'alcool qu'il avait ingéré récemment ne lui permettait pas de raisonner convenablement. « Alors faisons un pari ! Et nous verrons bien qui de nous deux a raison. »

A cette phrase, le regard de la blonde s'illumina, et son addiction au jeu repris le dessus. « Un pari dis-tu ? Ce n'est pas très équitable, ce que tu proposes n'est pas possible. Je suis sûr de le gagner, celui-là. Très bien, j'accepte. Qu'y a-t-il à la clé ? »

« On en parlera le moment venu. Laisse-moi une semaine pour tout préparer et finaliser, puis nous serons fixés. »

Tsunade se contenta d'acquiescer, et ils trinquèrent pour sceller cet accord. A quelques mètres de là, une jeune femme brune soupira, avant de se lever et de sortir. Sa supérieure était incorrigible, et elle allait devoir réparer les pots cassés après coup.

* * *

Une semaine était passée depuis cette fameuse nuit dans le bar. Et cela faisait une semaine que Jiraiya travaillait d'arrache-pied pour réussir ce que Tsunade qualifiait d'impossible. Et celui-ci était confiant. Avec l'aide de Kakashi, qu'il avait honteusement soudoyé avec son dernier livre, Icha Icha Goddess, il avait peaufiné sa technique. Certes, cela n'avait toujours pas fonctionné, mais les deux ninjas avaient planché sur le sceau de Minato pour arriver à un résultat plus que convenable. Ainsi les trois étaient réunis sur le toit de la tour du Hokage, et ils avaient rapidement été rejoint par Shizune, qui voulait s'assurer que rien ne tourne au vinaigre. C'était le jour J, le moment où il allait réussir à faire fonctionner un sceau bougrement complexe créé par son élève, et il était triplement confiant. D'une part, le sceau avait été créé par Minato, mais également perfectionné par Kushina, qui était sans conteste la personne la plus douée et compétente dans le fuinjutsu vingt années auparavant. De plus, cela faisait plusieurs mois que l'ermite travaillait dessus, et Kakashi l'avait aidé pour effectuer des tests. Et si leurs compétences n'arrivaient pas au niveau du quatrième Hokage et de sa femme, elles restaient toutefois honorables. Et enfin, le fait est qu'il avait parié sur la réussite de la technique avec Tsunade, qui était mondialement reconnue comme le pigeon légendaire, incapable de gagner le moindre pari et de se faire extorquer tout l'argent qu'elle possédait dès l'instant où elle entrait dans une salle de jeux. C'est donc sans hésitation que Jiraiya s'était levé ce matin-là.

« Je te laisse une dernière chance de renoncer. » annonça Tsunade. « Comme je te l'ai dit et redit la semaine dernière, il est matériellement et physiquement impossible d'invoquer un ninja par la simple volonté. »

« Et moi je te dis que c'est tout à fait possible, et je vais te le prouver sur le champ. » répondit-il en souriant. Il se tourna ensuite vers son assistant. « C'est quand tu veux, Kakashi. »

Celui-ci soupira, se demandant si le livre sacré valait vraiment tous ces efforts. Il le rangea, non sans regret, et s'avança vers l'ermite. « Que dois-je faire ? »

« Rien du tout. Normalement, si tout se passe bien, tu devrais ressentir une… demande d'invocation que tu pourras accepter ou refuser. Bien entendu, je compte sur toi pour accepter mentalement. Tu devrais te faire invoquer devant moi. Et si ça marche, nous pourrons faire le test sur une plus longue distance. »

Jiraiya mit la main à son menton, et fit mine de réfléchir. « Alors voyons, il me semble que je doive simplement poser la main sur ce parchemin… concentrer mon chakra dans ma main… et… penser à la personne que je souhaite invoquer. C'est on ne peut plus simple ! ». Il s'exécuta et… rien. Kakashi n'avait pas bougé d'un millimètre, il n'avait d'ailleurs ressenti aucune demande en son for intérieur. En voyant ça, un léger rictus se dessina sur le visage de la blonde. Les secondes passèrent et un silence religieux s'était installé entre les quatre ninjas. Soudain, Jiraiya poussa un petit cri de joie. « Je sais ce qui n'allait pas ! »

L'ermite posa le parchemin sur le sol. Il prit un air concentré, et s'accroupi en posant la main sur le parchemin. Et à la différence du premier essai, il prononça un mot au moment où il infusa son chakra dans le parchemin. « Invocation ! »

Les trois personnes présentes se tapèrent le front du plat de la main en voyant cela. Jiraiya arrivait à tourner des situations désagréables en dérision. « Comme si un simple mot pouvait… » commença la blonde. Cependant, elle fut coupée net quand un panache de fumée blanche apparut entre elle et son coéquipier. « Qu'est-ce que… ça… a marché ? »

Trop surprise de voir le sceau fonctionner, ou du moins faire quelque chose, elle ne remarqua même pas que Kakashi n'avait pas bougé et regardait lui aussi la fumée d'un air étonné. Jiraiya, de son côté, était satisfait d'avoir réussi à invoquer… quelqu'un. Ce n'était pas Kakashi. Ce n'était même pas quelqu'un qu'il connaissait. Devant lui se trouvait un homme de petite taille, plutôt enrobé et dégarni sur le dessus du crâne. Ses cheveux noirs étaient hérissés sur chaque côté de sa tête, et une petite moustache bien taillée trônait fièrement en dessous de son nez plutôt rond. Il portait des lunettes rondes aux verres noirs, ne laissant pas voir ses yeux, ainsi qu'un costume bon marché laissant supposer qu'il était quelqu'un d'important mais sans trop l'être.

« Où suis-je ? » demanda-t-il à Jiraiya. « Qui êtes-vous ? Qu'est-ce que je fais là ? »

Le pauvre homme d'une quarantaine d'années semblait totalement déboussolé de se retrouver face à Jiraiya. Il inspecta lentement les alentours, et sans laisser le temps à son interlocuteur de lui répondre, se tourna vers Kakashi, puis vers Shizune avant de se figer en voyant Tsunade. « Oh ho ! Je suis mort, c'est ça ? ». Il n'y avait absolument aucune tristesse dans la voix de l'homme. Juste… de la joie. « Je suis mort et je suis au paradis ! Youhou ! ». D'un geste qui semblait familier, il arracha son costume et se retrouva en caleçon en une fraction de seconde. Et sans attendre, le petit homme grassouillet couru en direction de la blonde, les bras tendus en avant, prêt à enlacer la blonde. Malheureusement pour lui, il se prit un coup de pied qui le fit décoller si haut dans le ciel qu'en à peine quelques secondes, on ne l'apercevait plus. Un tout petit flash lumineux apparu alors que l'homme disparaissait.

« Qu'est-ce que… qu'est-ce que c'était que… ça ? »

Cette simple question résumait tout. Que le sceau utilisé par Jiraiya fonctionne était déjà plus que surprenant, mais qu'il invoque une personne inconnue était tout à fait inconcevable pour Tsunade. Mais la blonde n'arrivait pas à se décider sur ce qui était le pire à l'heure actuelle : que la technique fonctionne contre toute attente, qu'elle ait invoqué un petit bonhomme étrange ou le fait que celui-ci se soit déshabillé en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour dire « ninja ». D'ailleurs, si elle avait réagi avec un coup de pied pour l'empêcher d'approcher, celui-ci avait fait forte impression sur les trois autres shinobis. Si Jiraiya avait trouvé cette technique divinement bien pensée et s'était mis en tête de la reproduire à sa sauce et Kakashi hésitait entre être peiné ou admiratif devant si peu de pudeur, Shizune avait fait un bond en arrière, surprise et choquée de voir le ventre de l'inconnu rebondir à chaque pas.

« Aucune idée, mais en tout cas, tu l'as envoyé voler vers d'autres cieux. » répondit Jiraiya. « Et probablement qu'à l'heure qu'il est, il est véritablement au paradis. » Il rigola à sa propre blague un instant, avant de s'éclaircir la gorge. « Quoi qu'il en soit, je n'explique pas ce comportement du sceau. Toutes les recherches effectuées par Minato, Kakashi et moi-même démontrent que la possibilité d'invoquer une personne est limité, notamment parce que l'invoqué doit pleinement accepter de se faire transporter dans un endroit inconnu. Chose qu'une personne sensée ne ferait certainement pas. »

« Cet homme était tous sauf sensé. Tu as vu comme moi ce qu'il a fait. » En entendant cela, Shizune eut à nouveau un frisson. « Mais comment diable as-tu fais pour réussir à invoquer quelqu'un ? »

« Je m'étais focalisé sur l'idée de faire apparaître Kakashi devant moi. » expliqua l'ermite. Il marqua une pause, avant de reprendre, légèrement gêné. « …Mais mes yeux ont légèrement louché sur ton décolleté et je suppose que… »

BAM ! Sans s'en rendre compte, Jiraiya se retrouva face contre terre, une énorme bosse sur le haut du crâne. « Tu es irrécupérable. Allez, viens, Shizune. » Le temps que Jiraiya relève la tête, les deux femmes étaient parties, et Kakashi avait repris la lecture de son livre. Il soupira, avant de se redresser et de disparaître dans un nuage de fumée, suivi de près par Kakashi.


	3. Le village de Kujo

Six mois étaient passés depuis cette invocation ratée. La vie avait repris son cours à Konoha, et aucun événement sortant de l'ordinaire n'était survenu. C'était une belle journée d'automne, mais malgré le temps clément, la fraîcheur se faisait sentir lorsqu'on restait inactif trop longtemps. Cependant, cela ne dérangeait pas Naruto, qui s'entrainait en compagnie de Sakura et Sasuke sur un terrain en lisière de la forêt. Ils avaient chacun attaché une clochette à leur ceinture, et le dernier à avoir la sienne l'emportait. C'était un bon moyen d'allier entraînement au combat et amusement pour eux. L'équipe 7 n'y allait malheureusement pas de main morte, et le pauvre terrain commençait à souffrir des différentes attaques de taijutsu et de ninjutsu lancées sans relâche. Alors que Sasuke allait s'emparer de celle de Naruto, il vit avec stupeur le ninja copieur apparaître subitement entre eux.

« Kakashi-sensei ? Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? » demanda-t-il, à la fois surpris et déçu de ne pas avoir pu clouer le bec du blondinet.

« On a une mission. » Le ton de Kakashi ne laissait place à aucun doute, et les trois compères savaient qu'ils n'en sauraient pas plus avant le briefing de mission. « Rendez-vous dans le bureau de l'Hokage dans une heure. Et ne soyez pas en retard. » Cette phrase sonnait faux venant de lui, mais personne ne le souleva. Dans un soupir, l'équipe 7 disparut dans un shunshin, le laissant seul au milieu du terrain dévasté. Il haussa les épaules, avant de disparaître dans un panache de fumée.

Un peu moins d'une heure plus tard, Naruto, Sakura et Sasuke, qui étaient rentrés prendre une douche entre temps, arrivèrent devant le bureau du Hokage. Ils frappèrent, et entrèrent après avoir été invités à y entrer. Quelle ne fut pas leur surprise en voyant que Kakashi était déjà présent, et lisait tranquillement le dernier livre de la série des Icha Icha. Sakura fut la première à se ressaisir. « Vous êtes en avance, Kakashi-sensei. Qu'est-ce qu'il vous arrive ? Vous êtes malade ? » Le ton faussement soucieux agaça quelque peu le concerné, mais il réussit néanmoins à ne pas le montrer. Il n'avait d'ailleurs pas eu d'autre choix que d'être à l'heure. En effet, Tsunade l'avait convoqué à la première heure, en lui indiquant qu'elle avait une mission à confier à l'équipe 7. Et alors qu'il allait partir les chercher, la blonde, un petit sourire aux lèvres, avait demandé à ce qu'il envoie un clone. Cela faisait donc une heure qu'il attendait patiemment que le reste de l'équipe arrive. Il s'était d'ailleurs demandé si cela n'était pas une sorte de punition vis-à-vis de ses retards répétitifs. Il avait cependant écarté l'idée après trois secondes de réflexion, préférant consacrer toute son attention au livre.

« Bien. » fit Tsunade, pour couper court à tout début potentiel de dispute. « Maintenant que vous êtes au complet, je vais pouvoir vous expliquer en quoi consiste cette mission. » Elle ouvrit un tiroir de son bureau et sorti un dossier assez épais qu'elle posa sur le bureau. Elle l'ouvrit, et commença à le résumer. « Il y a quelques semaines, nous avons eu des échos d'une personne au sud du pays qui gagnait en influence. Nous surveillons de près ce genre de personnes, qui peuvent être des alliés de choix ou des épines à sortir du pied. En temps normal, nous avons quelques équipes dédiées à ce genre de cas pour nous en occuper. Cependant… » Elle fit une légère pause et ferma le dossier d'un coup sec. « … nous n'avons pas pu déterminer ses intentions. Et c'est bien cela le problème. Je vais donc vous envoyer là-bas, au village de Kujo, afin que vous puissiez déterminer quelles sont les intentions de cette personne. J'enverrai quelqu'un l'éliminer si besoin, en fonction de votre rapport. Vous pouvez disposer. »

Les quatre ninjas acquiescèrent silencieusement et commencèrent à sortir. Alors que Sasuke s'apprêtait à ouvrir la porte pour sortir, Tsunade reprit la parole. « Un dernier détail. La seule information qu'on ait sur cette personne, c'est qu'elle se fait appeler le Kōchō. On n'a aucune description physique de cette personne, alors soyez sur vos gardes. »

L'équipe 7 arriva rapidement à la porte sud du village. Ils ne perdirent pas plus de temps et commencèrent à se mettre en route. Du fait du rythme de course soutenu, ils arrivèrent au petit village indiqué par Tsunade en fin d'après-midi. La lune montrait déjà le bout de son nez tandis que le soleil disparaissait lentement à l'horizon. « Nous allons prendre une chambre à l'auberge » avait dit Kakashi pendant le voyage. « Il s'agira de ne pas se faire remarquer en arrivant, et nous devrons nous fondre dans le décor une fois arrivés. De préférence, il faudrait attendre que le soleil se couche. Pour ce qui est de rester discret, cela signifie que nous allons nous faire passer pour des civils. Sasuke, Sakura, vous serez un jeune couple de passage dans la région. Il y a non loin de Kujo un lac splendide, et de nombreux couples y passent pour passer un moment romantique. Quand à toi Naruto, tu accompagnes ton oncle marchand et tu l'aides à transporter ses marchandises. Merci à toi d'ailleurs, mon dos de fait très mal en ce moment. » Bien entendu, le blond avait râlé pendant plus d'une heure avant de capituler, comprenant qu'il s'était, encore une fois, fait avoir.

Le groupe s'était séparé à quelques kilomètres du village. Kakashi avait expliqué qu'il serait préférable d'arriver en deux temps afin de ne pas éveiller les soupçons. C'est ainsi que Sasuke et Sakura étaient partis les premiers en direction de Kujo tandis que leurs coéquipiers étaient restés en arrière. Le ninja copieur avait prétexté avoir besoin de parler un moment avec le blond, et qu'ils feraient donc d'une pierre deux coups. Le village de Kujo était fleurissant. La rue principale avait été aménagée pour laisser passer des caravanes et des trottoirs étaient disposés de chaque côté pour permettre aux piétons de circuler en toute sécurité. Le « couple » arriva donc en ville, habillé en civil. Cependant, à mesure qu'ils avançaient, les gens changeaient de trottoir. En constatant ça, Sakura se demanda s'ils faisaient peurs à voir, du fait de leur carrure de ninja. Elle haussa les épaules, concluant qu'il commençait à faire nuit et que deux étrangers pouvaient effectivement effrayer des civils. Ils marchèrent jusqu'à l'auberge indiqué par Kakashi, et entrèrent sans attendre. Un léger son de cloche retentit et une jeune femme d'une vingtaine d'année se précipita à leur rencontre.

« Bienvenue dans notre humble auberge ! Je m'appelle Aya et je serai votre hôtesse durant votre séjour ! » annonça-t-elle gaiement. Elle détailla les nouveaux arrivants, puis poursuivi, un léger sourire aux lèvres. « Une chambre pour deux, j'imagine ? »

« C'est… C'est ça, pour deux nuits. » répondit Sakura, non sans rougir. Trop gênée en voyant le sourire sans équivoque de Aya, elle ne remarqua pas que son coéquipier avait légèrement rougi lui aussi. Cependant, son visage était resté de marbre. Celui-ci tendit une petite bourse qu'Aya glissa sous sa robe.

L'aubergiste se dirigea vers le registre et commença à le feuilleter. « Alors voyons… la chambre 26 est libre… Oui, ce sera parfait ! » Elle se tourna vers le mur, attrapa la clé accrochée au mur, et leur tendit. « Je vous souhaite un très bon séjour chez nous ! »

Le brun prit la clé, prit la main de Sakura et l'entraîna dans l'escalier qui menait aux chambres. Ils traversèrent le couloir, faiblement éclairé, et entrèrent dans leur chambre. Leur mâchoire manqua de se décrocher en voyant que la pièce dans laquelle ils étaient n'avait de chambre que le nom. Devant leur yeux se trouvait une vaste suite nuptiale, avec un lit gigantesque, une baignoire pour deux, un superbe coin salon avec une cheminée et un balcon avec vue sur le lac. Ils échangèrent un regard, avant de prendre possession des lieux et de poser leurs affaires. Après tout, ils avaient le droit d'en profiter un peu.

De leur côté, Kakashi et Naruto marchaient tranquillement. Enfin, il était plus juste de dire que Kakashi marchait tranquillement, tandis que Naruto peinait à mettre un pied devant l'autre, étant donné qu'il portait un énorme sac à dos qui pesait un âne mort. Le ninja copieur l'avait invoqué à l'aide d'un sceau, expliquant au blond qu'ils devaient avoir l'air crédible en tant que marchands itinérants. Le plus vieux des deux avait troqué son bandeau frontal par d'épais bandages pour masquer son sharingan. « C'est bien plus pénible pour moi de devoir faire ça que de porter ce sac pour toi. » avait-il dit pour se justifier. Le blond avait quelques doutes, mais il savait que son maître était une source intarissable de mauvaise foi. Aussi les deux compagnons, officiellement oncle et neveu, arrivèrent à l'auberge une bonne heure après leurs coéquipiers. A peine avaient-ils posé un pied dedans que la même jeune femme que tout à l'heure s'avança vers eux.

« Bonsoir messieurs. Je suis Aya Yō. Bienvenue dans notre humble auberge. » se présenta la tenancière.

« Bonsoir. Mon neveu et moi-même souhaiterions une chambre pour nous reposer. Avez-vous cela ? » demanda prudemment Kakashi, sentant que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond avec son interlocutrice. Si en apparence tout semblait normal, ses sens aiguisés percevaient une sorte de perturbation émanant de la jeune femme.

« Il me semble que la chambre 8 est disponible pour une nuit. Laissez-moi vérifier cela s'il vous plait. » Alors qu'elle parlait, Aya se retourna pour vérifier le registre. « Effectivement, c'est la seule chambre de disponible que nous avons pour deux personnes. Cela fera 100000 Ryō s'il vous plait. »

Une goutte de sueur glissa le long de la tempe du ninja copieur qui trouvait le prix exorbitant. Il ne fit cependant aucune réflexion et ouvrit le sac porté par Naruto et en sortit un portefeuille. Sortant les billets d'un air dépité, Kakashi les tendit à l'aubergiste qui les attrapa vigoureusement. Celle-ci tendit alors la clé de la chambre, et les deux hommes montèrent. Leur chambre n'était en rien comparable à celle de Sakura et Sasuke. La pièce minuscule ne contenait que deux lits miteux et une toute petite salle de bain. La fenêtre encrassée empêchait les deux ninjas de voir quoi que ce soit au travers. Une deuxième goutte de sueur apparut sur la tête de Kakashi en constatant qu'il avait une somme monumentale pour une chambre au confort plus que douteux. Il soupira, tandis que Naruto laissa tomber lourdement le sac sur le plancher et se jeta sur le premier des deux lits.

Le lendemain matin, Sasuke ouvrit difficilement les yeux. Comme il avait l'habitude de dormir seul, la nuit avait été légèrement compliquée pour lui. Partager son lit n'était pas dans ses habitudes, et cette expérience l'avait conforté dans cette idée. Cependant, il fut surpris de ne pas trouver Sakura à ses côtés. Il se frotta les yeux, et chercha du regard dans la chambre, mais ne la vit pas. Il se leva, et aperçu un mot laissé sur la commode. « Je vais faire un tour histoire d'inspecter les lieux. » disait le mot. Il regarda l'heure et vit qu'il était presque midi. Il haussa les épaules, et sortit de la chambre à la recherche de sa coéquipière. Il n'était pas inquiet, elle savait se défendre, mais une petite voix lui disait de se méfier du village. A la réception, la jeune femme de la veille était là, en train de lire un magazine, et ne lui accorda même pas un regard. Cela laissa le brun perplexe mais fidèle à ses habitudes, continua son chemin sans rien dire.

Alors qu'hier soir, seulement quelques passants étaient présents dans la rue principale, celle-ci était bondée en cette fin de matinée. Plusieurs dizaines de personnes se promenaient alors que se tenait une sorte de marché au milieu de la route. Les différents étales proposaient de tout : fruits, légumes, viandes, vêtements, ustensiles en tout genre et bien d'autres objets. Sasuke gémit en voyant cela. Il allait avoir du mal à retrouver Sakura au milieu de la foule. Il se mêla à la foule et commença sa recherche. Le shinobi qu'il était n'avait aucun mal à avancer au travers de cette masse de gens. Il arriva rapidement au bout de la rue principale, qui se séparait en deux petites routes sur lesquelles le marché continuait. Ce constat le surpris quelque peu. Qu'un petit village organise un marché artisanal de temps à autre était une chose, mais ceux-ci étaient généralement composé d'une dizaine de stands au maximum. Cependant, le marché du village de Kujo regroupait une bonne centaine de stands dont certains proposaient des marchandises plutôt rares.

« Hé, vous, là, le jeune homme brun ! Vous voulez un masque ? »

Sasuke sortit de ses pensées en entendant une voix familière l'interpeler. Il se tourna vers sa source et vit Kakashi et Naruto qui tenaient un stand. De nombreux masques étaient mis en évidence, pour inciter les parents à acheter pour leurs enfants. Au-dessus, on pouvait lire « Chez Kashi et Nato ». Le nom était certes simple, mais efficace, et personne ne pouvait deviner l'identité des deux vendeurs. Le brun joua le jeu et s'avança. « Pourquoi pas. Après tout, cela peut être amusant ! ».

« Vous avez bien raison ! » répondit énergiquement Naruto. Puis il baissa d'un ton et poursuivit. « Yo Sasuke. Tu as trouvé quelque chose ? »

Le brun resta silencieux quelques instants, avant de marmonner. « Je viens de me lever, donc non. La nuit a été difficile. » En voyant le sourire du blond, Sasuke comprit le malentendu. « Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois ! Juste que Sakura prend beaucoup de place dans le lit, toute la couverture et qu'elle gigote sans arrêt… » Peine perdue pour l'Uchiha, étant donné que son coéquipier ne le croyais pas le moins du monde. Il secoua la tête de dépit. « Tsss… Et de votre côté ? »

« Hormis une chambre hors de prix et absolument minable, rien du tout. Mais Kakashi-sensei a une impression étrange depuis qu'on est arrivé. Comme si quelque chose n'allait pas dans cette ville, mais il n'arrive pas à mettre le doigt dessus. »

« J'ai la même impression moi aussi et… » Sasuke se figea. « Hors de prix et minable ? » s'étonna-t-il. « J'ai payé 5000 Ryō, et on a eu une suite superbe. Avec baignoire, jacuzzi et tout ce qui va avec, même le minibar avec le champagne. »

En entendant cela, Kakashi s'étrangla, réalisant qu'il s'était fait plumé comme un débutant. Néanmoins, son cerveau analysait l'information que Sasuke venait de donner. Lui aussi avait une impression étrange alors que Naruto ne sentait rien. Et le seul point commun entre eux qui pouvait expliquer cela était…

« Sasuke ! Active discrètement ton sharingan et dis-moi ce que tu vois. » ordonna-t-il subitement.

L'Uchiha ne perdit pas un instant, comprenant où son maitre voulait en venir. Et celui-ci avait eu raison. Si le chakra circulait correctement chez ses coéquipiers et chez tous les hommes dans la rue, celui des femmes étaient perturbés. C'était infime, c'était minime, c'était à peine perceptible. Ça ressemblait à un genjutsu sans en être un. Jamais il n'avait vu cela. Il donna l'information à Kakashi qui fronça le sourcil en entendant cela. « On arrête la mission maintenant. On récupère Sakura, et on avertit Tsunade. Ce que tu me décris n'est absolument pas normal. Et si c'est ce fameux Kōchō qui en est à l'origine, alors il est une menace sérieuse qu'il ne faut surtout pas sous-estimer. »

« A ce propos… Sakura… Je ne sais pas où elle est… » fit Sasuke. « Quand je me suis réveillé, elle n'était plus dans la chambre et elle avait simplement laissé un mot comme quoi elle partait faire un tour pour chercher des indices. »

Le sourcil de Kakashi se fronça davantage, montrant clairement son agacement. Il prit quelques secondes à réfléchir, puis énonça son plan aux deux autres. « Voilà comment on va procéder. Naruto, tu vas faire deux clones. Ils prendront notre place. Ensuite, on part chercher Sakura. Sasuke, tu vas acheter un masque, puis tu vas chercher nos affaires. On est dans la chambre 8. Voilà la clé. Et on se retrouve dans la forêt, là où on s'est séparé hier. Et surtout, on reste discret. Si jamais quelqu'un se rend compte qu'on est des ninjas, il risque d'avertir ce fameux Kōchō. Et à mon avis, il est préférable qu'il ne sache pas qu'on est là. Exécution. »

Les pseudo-vendeurs passèrent à l'arrière de leur stand et revinrent un instant plus tard. Sasuke en profita pour regarder les différents masques. Il y avait des masques d'animaux, dont un hérisson bleu, un masque de plombier moustachu avec une casquette rouge ou verte, mais celui qui retint son attention fut un masque de clown. Il tendit de l'argent au clone de Kakashi, attrapa son masque et fit demi-tour en direction de l'auberge. De leur côté, Naruto et Kakashi étaient sorti sans être vu par l'arrière et se trouvaient dans une petite ruelle déserte. A l'abri des regards, le blond créa une demi-douzaine de clones supplémentaires pour retrouver Sakura. Ils partirent chacun à une minute d'intervalle pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons, tandis que l'original attendait que l'un d'entre eux trouve sa coéquipière. Une dizaine de minutes passa avant que le blond ne sursaute. Un de ses clones s'était détruit pour lui donner l'information voulue. « Je l'ai. Elle est dans un coin du village, à environ 300 mètres d'ici.» annonça le blond. Les deux ninjas se mirent en chemin, en évitant la rue principale, et trouvèrent rapidement Sakura. Celle-ci avançait gaiement dans une petite rue. Elle se figea en les voyant.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? » demanda-t-elle. « Vous n'aviez pas dit qu'on devait limiter les contacts ? »

« Si, mais la situation a changé. On s'en va. » fit Kakashi.

« J'ai pas tellement envie de partir » rétorqua la rose. « Ce village est très accueillant, je m'y sens bien. J'ai vraiment envie d'y rester et de m'y installer en fait. »

Les deux hommes se regardèrent. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de parler pour se comprendre. Après s'être assurés d'être seuls, Kakashi arracha son bandage, révélant son sharingan hérité d'Obito. Son œil rouge s'activa et lui permis de voir que le chakra de Sakura était légèrement troublé. En voyant son maître agir de la sorte, elle recula légèrement et se mit en position de combat. « Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? » Elle se sentit brusquement tomber en arrière, et la dernière chose qu'elle vit avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience fut un reflet blond.

« Eh bien, elle qui est pourtant à l'aise avec les genjutsu est tombée bien vite dans les pommes… » soupira Kakashi en remettant son bandeau devant son sharingan. « En tout cas, il semblerait que elle aussi ait été affectée par ce… phénomène qui touche les femmes de ce village. Et visiblement, ça provoque un attachement à celui-ci, et même de la méfiance à l'encontre de ceux qui sont d'une manière ou d'une autre opposés à cette idée. » Le blond acquiesça simplement, connaissant les capacités d'analyse de Kakashi. Il prit Sakura, toujours inconsciente, dans ses bras, et sans attendre, s'élança vers la sortie de la ville en prenant garde de ne pas être vue, suivi de près par le ninja copieur.


	4. Le pouvoir du Kōchō

_« Sasuke, tu vas acheter un masque, puis tu vas chercher nos affaires. Nous sommes dans la chambre 8. Voilà la clé. Et on se retrouve dans la forêt, là où on s'est séparé hier. Et surtout, on reste discret. Si jamais quelqu'un se rend compte qu'on est des ninjas, il risque d'avertir ce fameux Kōchō. Et à mon avis, il est préférable qu'il ne sache pas que nous sommes là. Exécution. »_

Les instructions étaient claires. Après avoir acheté un masque de clown, qui faisait plus peur que rire selon Sasuke, celui-ci fit demi-tour et marcha en direction de l'auberge. S'il lui avait semblé facile de se déplacer au travers de la foule à l'aller, le retour lui parut bien plus compliqué. Il avait l'impression que chaque passant le dévisageait, essayant de lire dans ses pensées. Il s'efforça de passer outre cette désagréable sensation et se demanda si ses coéquipiers avaient pu trouver Sakura. Vu qu'elle était partie repérer les lieux pour trouver quelque chose de suspect dans le village, il était fort à parier qu'elle allait se mêler à la foule et rester discrète. Cela n'allait pas faciliter les recherches.

Sasuke sortit de ses pensées en arrivant devant l'auberge. Il poussa la porte et constata que la salle de réception était vide. Aucun client ni membre du personnel n'était présent. Cela intrigua le brun qui trouvait ça étrange de ne voir personne. Mais dans un sens, cela l'arrangeait car il n'aurait pas à expliquer pourquoi il repartait aussi vite, et surtout sans sa « compagne ». Il monta les escaliers et se dirigea vers sa chambre. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à entrer, il entendit du bruit à l'intérieur. Sans hésiter, il colla son oreille à la porte. Deux personnes se trouvaient visiblement à l'intérieur. La première voix était celle de la jeune femme qui les avait accueilli, et l'autre était une voix d'homme.

« Un jeune couple, tu dis ? Oh ho ! Mais c'est une excellente nouvelle ! »

Etait-ce le patron de l'établissement ? Pendant un instant, Sasuke se demanda s'ils n'étaient tout simplement pas en train de nettoyer la chambre. Cependant, il doutait que le patron prenne la peine de faire le ménage lui-même.

« Il faudra absolument que je la rencontre ! Elle est mignonne ? » L'homme n'était définitivement pas en train de faire le ménage. Sasuke, bien qu'impassible extérieurement, était plus que surpris d'entendre ça. Une chose était sûre : si cet homme était à l'origine des perturbations dans cette ville, il n'avait pas mis la main sur Sakura. Cela rassura le brun quelque peu.

« Absolument, Kōchō-sama. Elle vous plaira, j'en suis sûre. » L'Uchiha sursauta imperceptiblement. Cet homme était leur cible. Au moins, ils allaient pouvoir rentrer à Konoha avec des informations. « Dès qu'elle vous rencontrera, elle sera comme moi. Elle sera comme nous toutes. Elle ne pourra plus se passer de vous. » Cependant, Sasuke grimaça en entendant le ton de la dénommée Aya. Cela n'avait rien d'un ton entre employée et employeur. On sentait dans sa voix une soumission absolue, comme si elle parlait à un être divin qui méritait toute son adoration.

« Vous êtes si généreux de nous combler de votre amour et de votre affection… » Est-ce que toutes les femmes du village étaient comme cela ? Quel était le pouvoir de cet homme ? Les questions déferlaient dans son esprit, alors qu'il entendait la femme prononcer une dernière phrase qui ne laissait plus place au doute. « Mais pour l'heure, laissez-moi m'occuper de vous, Kōchō-sama. Détendez-vous et profitez de moi… » Un rire lubrique se fit entendre, et l'instant d'après, le brun entendit le lit grincer et la femme gémir de plaisir.

Sasuke décolla son oreille de la porte, et sans faire de bruit, se dirigea vers la chambre 8. Tant pis pour les affaires laissées dans la chambre. Kakashi avait été clair : ne pas engager de contacter avec la cible. Il entra dans la chambre de ses coéquipiers, prit le petit sac posé contre le rebord du lit et sortit sans attendre. Un rapide coup d'œil dans le couloir lui indiqua que la voie était libre. L'entrée de l'auberge était aussi déserte que tout à l'heure. Profitant de ça, il sortit dans la rue et vit que le marché commençait à se désinstaller. Cela arrangeait bien le brun qui put sortir de la ville sans problème, les habitants étant occupés à ranger les marchandises et à démonter les stands. Une fois hors du champ de vision des quelques habitants à l'entrée du village, celui-ci accéléra pour rejoindre le point de rendez-vous.

De leur côté, Naruto et Kakashi mirent une vingtaine de minutes pour arriver au point de rendez-vous. En temps normal, il ne leur en aurait fallu que la moitié, mais passer inaperçu avec une femme inconsciente dans les bras n'étaient pas chose aisée. Le blond déposa sa coéquipière contre un arbre avant de jeter un œil aux alentours. « Tiens, Sasuke n'est pas encore arrivé ? » Ce simple constat fit froncer le sourcil visible de Kakashi. Le brun aurait dû être là bien avant eux. Et étant donné la gravité de la situation, le ninja copieur craignait le pire. Il secoua la tête. Ce n'était pas le moment de s'imaginer des scénarios catastrophes. Il y avait déjà trop de questions sans réponses. Il ne devait pas perdre son sang-froid. « Il ne va sûrement pas tarder… » finit-il par répondre à Naruto. Même si son ton était détaché, le blond n'était pas dupe. Son maître s'inquiétait. Ils n'eurent cependant à attendre que quelques minutes avant de voir Sasuke apparaître devant eux.

« Te voilà enfin, Sasuke. » Kakashi venait de prendre la parole. En voyant le regard interrogateur du brun à l'encontre de sa coéquipière, il poursuivit. « Il semblerait que Sakura ait été affectée par la même chose qui touche les femmes de ce village. Cela ressemble de loin à du genjutsu. Mais je n'explique pas le fait qu'elle ait pu se faire prendre dedans aussi facilement. Ce n'est plus une débutante pourtant… » Le ninja supérieur n'eut cependant pas le loisir de continuer, puisque un léger gémissement se fit entendre alors que Sakura reprenait connaissance. Presque en même temps, les deux possesseurs de sharingan s'assurèrent que son flux de chakra était revenu à la normale. « Qu'est-ce… qu'est-ce que je fais ici ? » demanda la kunoichi, abasourdie. Les trois hommes se regardèrent, soupirèrent, sachant qu'aucun d'entre eux n'avait la motivation de lui expliquer. Ils se regardèrent longuement, chacun espérant qu'un autre prenne la parole pour lui expliquer la situation. Les secondes s'écoulèrent en silence, tandis que Sakura s'impatientait. Kakashi dut le voir car il ne tarda pas à prendre la parole.

« On va faire plus simplement. Quelle est la dernière chose dont tu te souviens ? » lui demanda-t-il.

« Eh bien… » La jeune femme fronça les sourcils, tentant de se remémorer les derniers événements. « Je… Je me souviens m'être levée ce matin assez tôt. J'ai gribouillé un mot pour Sasuke, et je suis sortie. Il y avait une sorte de marché qui commençait à s'installer et… et… et… rien. A partir de là, c'est le trou noir. Après ça, je me réveille ici avec un mal de crâne pas possible. »

Kakashi acquiesça simplement, méditant sur ce que venait de lui dire Sakura. « De notre côté, nous avons avec Naruto établi un stand dans le marché que tu as vu. Malheureusement, cela n'a rien donné. Cependant, une impression assez étrange me turlupinait depuis hier soir, mais je n'arrivais pas à mettre le doigt dessus. C'est quand Sasuke a dit avoir la même impression que j'ai compris. D'une manière ou d'une autre, le sharingan réagissait à quelque chose dans ce village. Et ça n'a pas manqué. Toutes les femmes dans la rue avaient une perturbation dans leur réseau de chakra. Ce constat établi, nous avons décidé de mettre fin prématurément à la mission et nous sommes partis à ta recherche. Nous t'avons trouvé errante dans le village, et tu étais… étrange. Tu disais vouloir rester et t'y installer, et tu es presque devenue agressive quand nous t'avons dit qu'il fallait partir. »

« Je… Je ne me souviens pas de ça. » répondit simplement Sakura.

« Et donc je n'ai pas eu d'autre choix que de lancer un genjutsu sur toi pour te neutraliser rapidement et en silence. Néanmoins, nous ignorons toujours quel est ce phénomène et pourquoi il touche uniquement les femmes. Et ce qu'il implique également. »

« J'ai peut-être une explication. » intervint Sasuke. « Comme vous l'avez vu, j'ai mis pas mal de temps à récupérer nos affaires. C'est parce que quelqu'un était présent dans notre chambre. Et il s'agissait du Kōchō. Il était avec l'aubergiste, Aya. Il demandait à te rencontrer, Sakura. Et visiblement, c'est lui qui génère cette perturbation chez les femmes. Si vous aviez entendu Aya, elle était totalement soumise à cet homme. C'était… presque effrayant. »

« As-tu pu le voir ? Une description physique serait l'idéal. » s'enquit Kakashi.

« Malheureusement, non. Je n'ai pas voulu prendre de risque. Nos sacs ne contenaient que des vêtements, ça n'en valait pas la peine. Je me suis éclipsé discrètement pour vous rejoindre…. après avoir été cherché votre sac. » ajouta le brun après un instant.

Un soupir venant de Kakashi se fit entendre. La mission devenait de plus en plus complexe. Sakura avait failli se faire capturer par l'ennemi, si tant est que le ninja copieur pouvait qualifier le Kōchō comme tel. Ils n'avaient rien appris sur lui, si ce n'est la conversation surprise par Sasuke. Et là encore, cela soulevait plus de questions que ça n'amenait de réponses. Comment un individu dont on n'avait pas d'informations sur lui si ce n'est un surnom était capable de telles choses ? Comment Sakura, pourtant expérimentée en genjutsu, avait-elle succombée aussi facilement ? Et surtout, quelles étaient les intentions de cet homme ? Ce n'était cependant pas le moment de se torturer l'esprit. « On rentre à Konoha et on fait notre rapport à Tsunade. » finit-il par annoncer. Cette mission de récolte d'information n'était pas vraiment une réussite.

* * *

« Je vois. » L'équipe 7 était rentrée à Konoha en fin de soirée. Sans attendre, les quatre ninjas s'étaient dirigés vers le bureau de l'Hokage afin de faire leur rapport. Tsunade avait été surprise de les voir revenir aussi vite, aussi écouta-t-elle le rapport dans la foulée. « Ce que tu me dis là est inquiétant, Kakashi. Tu as bien fait d'abréger la mission. Je vais envoyer une équipe spécialisée pour surveiller cet individu. Vous pouvez disposer, sauf toi Sakura. Je vais te faire passer quelques tests, étant donné les événements récents. »

Si elle était contrariée, Sakura n'en montra rien. Alors que ses coéquipiers sortaient du bureau, probablement pour aller se coucher, elle se contenta de s'asseoir en face de Tsunade. La blonde se leva, et commença son inspection. Du chakra verdâtre apparut sur ses mains, qui se posèrent sur la tête de la jeune femme. L'examen dura quelques minutes, jusqu'à ce que la blonde soupire. « Il n'y a aucune trace de poison, ou de chakra étranger dans ton organisme. Le tien est stable et circule normalement. Tu es en parfaite santé. » Considérant qu'elle était libre de s'en aller, Sakura se leva en remerciant l'Hokage, et se dirigea vers la porte. « Fais simplement attention à ne pas te faire avoir comme une débutante, la prochaine fois. » Elle tourna la tête pour voir Tsunade lui faire un clin d'œil. Elle ragea intérieur et sortit en claqua la porte, faisant rire la maîtresse des lieux.

Comme attendu, ses coéquipiers ne l'avaient pas attendu et étaient rentrés chez eux pour dormir. Un peu déçue, elle se contenta de hausser les épaules et décida qu'il était préférable d'aller faire un petit tour avant de rentrer. La nuit était déjà bien entamée et les rues de Konoha étaient désertes. Ainsi, Sakura commença à marcher, sans vraiment réfléchir à où elle allait. Depuis qu'elle s'était réveillée au milieu des bois, elle cherchait à comprendre. Pourquoi n'avait-elle pas le moindre souvenir de sa matinée ? Comment avait-elle succombé à cet étrange genjutsu sans s'en rendre compte ? Qui était l'instigateur derrière tout cela ? Les questions tournoyaient dans sa tête mais aucune réponse ne semblait vouloir venir. Sakura arriva devant chez elle, portée machinalement par ses jambes. Elle ouvrit la porte, se dirigea vers sa chambre et sans prendre la peine de se déshabiller, s'écroula sur le lit. L'instant d'après, sa respiration se fit plus lente, plus calme, plus régulière, signe qu'elle s'était endormie.

Sombre et froid. Ces deux mots décrivaient parfaitement l'endroit où elle se trouvait. Si Sakura avait l'impression d'être à Konoha, elle avait également l'impression de ne pas y être. Les bâtiments semblaient en ruines, le ciel était sombre et l'air était si froid qu'elle peinait à ne pas trembler comme une feuille. Cela faisait quelques minutes que la jeune fille errait désespérément à la recherche de quelqu'un. Alors qu'elle commençait à paniquer, elle tourna à l'angle d'une rue et fit face à une porte. Intriguée, elle s'en approcha et commença à l'inspecter. La porte était au milieu de la rue et Sakura pouvait en faire le tour. Curieuse, elle l'ouvrit et contre tout attente, vit que de l'autre côté se trouvait un bâtiment. Et pas n'importe lequel, puisqu'il s'agissait de son appartement. Elle passa au travers et entendit la porte claquer derrière elle. L'atmosphère environnante ainsi que son état l'empêchèrent de raisonner correctement, ainsi fit elle aussitôt volte-face pour rouvrir la porte et repartir de l'autre côté. Un hoquet de stupeur se fit entendre lorsqu'elle franchit la porte.

Un brouillard tellement épais que Sakura ne pouvait pas voir à plus d'un mètre devant elle était subitement apparu. Des larmes commencèrent à faire leur apparition à ses yeux, tandis qu'elle recula maladroitement, totalement paniquée, pour refranchir la porte et espérer sortir de cet enfer. Elle fit quelques pas en arrière, la main tendue pour attraper la poignée, mais celle-ci ne se fit jamais sentir. Sakura se retourna brusquement, pour faire face à la même chose qui se tenait devant elle : un épais mur de brouillard l'empêchant de voir quoi que ce soit. Ce constat brisa le peu de raison qui lui restait, et elle se mit à hurler et à courir au travers de la brume, dans l'espoir de trouver quelque chose, ou quelqu'un. Elle perdit rapidement la notion du temps. Elle avançait sans jamais voir autre chose que le brouillard, peu importe la direction dans laquelle elle allait. Cela faisait seulement quelques minutes ou plusieurs heures qu'elle errait sans voir où elle allait, sans savoir où elle était. Et petit à petit, elle perdait espoir. L'espoir de sortir de ce lieu lugubre. L'espoir de revoir quelqu'un. Elle finit par se mettre à genoux, désespérée, paniquée et à crier en priant pour que quelqu'un l'entende et la sauve. Mais en voyant que personne ne venait, et que personne ne viendrait, elle cessa de lutter. Sakura s'écroula au sol, résignée, et laissa son regard vide fixer un point imaginaire dans le brouillard.

Sakura fut incapable de dire combien de temps elle resta allongée comme cela. Mais au bout d'un moment qui lui parut infiniment long, elle aperçut une sorte de lueur par-delà la brume. Si forte que même cette épaisse masse blanche ne parvenait pas à l'étouffer. Et pour Sakura, cette lueur était synonyme d'espoir. La lumière devint si forte qu'elle ne put garder les yeux ouverts plus longtemps. Elle attendit quelques instants avant de les rouvrir et de s'apercevoir que le brouillard avait disparu. Elle se trouvait allongée dans l'herbe, à proximité d'un cerisier en fleur. Elle se redressa et vit qu'un homme se trouvait à côté d'elle, la main tendue pour l'aider à se relever. Soulagée et le considérant comme son sauveur, Sakura n'hésita pas et lui prit la main. Alors qu'elle se redressait, le décor changea brusquement, et elle se retrouva dans sa chambre. A côté d'elle, le réveil indiquait trois heures trente-six. Malgré le fait que ce ne fut qu'un rêve, elle n'arrivait pas à s'ôter l'homme de sa tête. Pas très grand, plutôt enrobé, il avait dégagé une sagesse et une bonté infinies. Et Sakura savait ce qu'il lui restait à faire. Le regard éteint, comme hypnotisée, elle prit ses affaires et sortit de chez elle. Pour elle, c'était clair. Sa place n'était désormais plus à Konoha. Elle était auprès de cet homme, et elle savait où le trouvait. Il allait donner un sens à sa vie, elle le savait, et rien ni personne ne l'empêcherait de le rejoindre.


	5. A la recherche de Sakura

Le bruit d'un tapotement contre le carreau de la fenêtre réveilla Naruto. Celui-ci grommela, encore fatigué, et jeta un coup d'œil au réveil, qui indiquait quatorze heures passées. Quelle urgence pouvait amener Tsunade à le convoquer de si bon matin ? Tant bien que mal, il se redressa et s'étira, dans le but de réveiller son corps encore engourdi de la courte nuit. Il n'avait dormi que onze heures. Il ouvrit la fenêtre, permettant à l'oiseau de délivrer son message et de s'envoler aussitôt. Le message lui intimait de se rendre de toute urgence dans le bureau du Hokage. Le blond s'habilla rapidement, enfilant sa combinaison, et sortit de chez lui sans prendre la peine de fermer à clé. Alors qu'il avançait, Naruto se demandait ce qui pouvait bien justifier une convocation expresse. La mission de la veille, bien entendu. Mais quoi en particulier ? Il l'ignorait, et n'avait pas la tête à réfléchir. Après tout, Tsunade avait expliqué qu'elle enverrait une équipe pour s'occuper de ce problème. Le blond entra dans la tour de l'Hokage et put voir que ses coéquipiers masculins étaient là à l'attendre.

« Tu en as mis du temps. » fit Sasuke, un léger sourire moqueur sur les lèvres. « Ça doit bien faire deux heures que je suis là, et même Kakashi est arrivé il y a dix minutes. »

« Je dormais… » répondit le retardataire. « Quelle idée de nous faire nous lever aussi tôt… »

Cette dernière phrase fit pouffer les quelques ninjas qui se trouvaient autour d'eux.

« On est en plein milieu de l'après-midi, je te signale. » signala le brun. « Certes, on est rentré tard, mais même pour toi, c'est un peu limite. »

« On voit que c'est pas toi qui a dormi avec le ronfleur, la nuit d'avant. Impossible de fermer l'œil de la nuit. » rétorqua la marmotte pour se justifier.

« Bref, Tsunade-sama nous attend depuis suffisamment de temps pour que nous perdions encore du temps ici. » dit Kakashi pour couper court à la dispute naissante.

Cependant, les deux jeunes le soupçonnèrent fortement d'avoir été vexé par ce qu'avait dit Naruto plutôt que de s'inquiéter du retard qu'ils avaient. Le plus vieux des trois se mit en marche, suivi rapidement par les deux autres.

« Au fait, où est Sakura ? » demanda Naruto alors qu'ils montaient les escaliers.

« Et c'est maintenant que tu le remarques ? On en discutait avec Kakashi, c'est probablement pour ça que Tsunade-sama nous a demandé de venir. Elle a dû voir quelque chose hier pendant qu'elle l'examinait. »

« Quoi qu'il en soit, nous allons le savoir. » annonça Kakashi. « Nous… »

Il se tut, notamment parce qu'il entendit des éclats de voix provenant du bureau de l'Hokage. Le ninja copieur hésita quelques instants, pesant le pour et le contre de débarquer au milieu d'une dispute avec, si son ouïe ne le trompait pas, Jiraiya, mais estimant que la situation pouvait être critique et compte tenu du retard, il frappa à la porte. Aussitôt, les voix se turent et l'instant d'après, la porte s'ouvrit, laissant apparaître Jiraiya, Tsunade et un homme masqué. Celui était aussi grand que Jiraiya, et sa longue chevelure rouge ne laissait pas place au doute. Kakashi l'identifia comme Haiiro, le dirigeant des services spéciaux de Konoha. Si cet homme était présent, cela signifiait que quelque chose de très grave était arrivé. Derrière Kakashi, les deux jeunes hommes furent surpris de voir un ANBU. Ils n'avaient pas l'habitude d'en croiser, et celui-ci dégageait une impression de puissance maîtrisée assez impressionnante. Malgré leur niveau respectif, ils se sentirent minuscule en comparaison de ce ninja masqué. Si Jiraiya et Tsunade étaient respectés pour les nombreuses prouesses lors des précédentes guerres, et principalement en raison de leur combat contre Hanzo la Salamandre de nombreuses années auparavant, le ninja des forces spéciales était totalement inconnu de Naruto et Sasuke. Et si le blond avait senti dès le début que ce ninja méritait tout autant le respect que ce pervers de Jiraiya, Sasuke était plutôt réticent à accorder une confiance aveugle à cet individu qu'il ne connaissait pas. Après tout, Itachi avait été capitaine à l'âge de douze ans, ce qui signifiait que ce ninja n'était pas forcément aussi puissant qu'il semblait l'être.

« Ah, enfin vous voilà. » prononça Tsunade. Sans plus attendre, elle annonça la raison de cette réunion. « Sakura a disparu. »

A cette nouvelle, Naruto commença à s'indigner, mais alors qu'il allait prendre la parole, la main de Kakashi apparut à quelques centimètres de son torse, l'empêchant de pestiférer. Malgré lui, il se calma et écouta la suite.

« L'examen que j'ai effectué hier soir n'a révélé aucun problème, aussi l'ai-je autorisé à rentrer chez elle pour dormir. Néanmoins, au vu des symptômes que vous m'aviez décrit, j'ai préféré faire des analyses supplémentaires ce matin. Comme elle ne répondait pas à l'appel, j'ai envoyé un ninja pour m'assurer que tout allait bien. Et c'est là tout le problème. Elle n'était plus chez elle, et ses affaires n'étaient plus là. Il n'y a aucune trace de lutte, on peut donc exclure la piste de l'enlèvement. J'ai donc envoyé l'équipe de Yugao à sa recherche tout à l'heure. »

« Et c'est de la folie ! » s'exclama Jiraiya. « Sakura n'est pas une débutante. Et elle s'est fait avoir par un genjutsu inconnu, ou quelque chose qui s'en rapproche d'une manière ou d'une autre. Kakashi a été clair dans son rapport. Toutes les femmes du village étaient sous l'emprise de ce Kōchō. Et toi, tu envoies une équipe de quatre, dont deux femmes, pour aller la chercher ? Si, comme je le pense, elle est repartie là-bas, et que Yugao se fasse attraper aussi, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? On envoie encore plus de ninjas, au risque que blesser et de tuer des civils ? »

« Yugao est une des meilleures ninjas de Konoha ! » rétorqua la blonde. « Je doute fortement qu'elle puisse se faire surprendre comme Sakura. Leur niveau n'a rien de comparable. »

« Pour le coup, je suis plutôt d'accord avec Jiraiya. » intervint Haiiro.

Sa voix était grave, posée, réfléchie. Il prit un moment pour réfléchir à comment formuler sa phrase, avant de poursuivre.

« Yugao Uzuki est effectivement l'une des meilleures ninjas de Konoha. Elle a prouvé maintes fois être capable d'anticiper et de réagir à des situations improbables et épineuses. Néanmoins… » Il marqua un temps d'arrêt et croisa les bras. « … nous ne savons absolument pas comment ce type s'y prend pour manipuler les femmes. Outre le risque qu'on prend de perdre deux ninjas d'un tel niveau, on ne peut pas occulter le fait que Sakura a peut-être divulgué des informations. Si pour l'instant, il semble s'en tenir à un village, rien ne nous dit qu'il ne va pas essayer de… convertir plus de femmes. Et compte tenu de tous ces paramètres, je trouve que la décision d'envoyer l'équipe de Yugao pour aller chercher Sakura Haruno a été prise dans la précipitation. Je sais très bien qu'elle est importante pour vous, mais cela a obscurci votre jugement. »

Il devait être hautement sûr de lui, ou suicidaire, songea Naruto, pour oser parler ainsi à Tsunade. Il s'attendait à voir la quinquagénaire se lever et envoyer un coup de poing bien placé au ninja d'élite, ou a minima l'entendre hurler de colère, mais elle n'en fit rien.

« Et qu'est-ce que tu suggères, dans ce cas ? » demanda-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

« Dans un premier temps, rattraper l'équipe de Yugao. Elle a quelques heures d'avance, mais il n'est peut-être pas trop tard. Ensuite, au risque de paraitre misogyne, il serait préférable d'envoyer une équipe constituée uniquement d'homme pour neutraliser la menace. »

« Il va falloir faire vite. » signala Jiraiya. « Chaque minute qui passe amenuise nos chances de les récupérer. Et visiblement, une fois affectée par ce genjutsu, on n'en sort pas si facilement… Et il est difficilement décelable, si même toi tu n'as rien remarqué. » ajouta-t-il en s'adressant directement à son ancienne coéquipière.

La blonde passa sa main sur le front et sembla réfléchir à la proposition du dirigeant ANBU. Au bout de quelques secondes, un léger sourire vint se dessiner sur son visage, indiquant qu'elle avait trouvé une solution qui lui convenait.

« Faisons d'une pierre deux coups. Kakashi, Haiiro, vous partez de ce pas à la recherche de l'équipe de Yugao. Votre mission consiste avant tout à s'assurer qu'elles ne se fassent pas capturer. Puis, en fonction de la situation, je vous laisse carte blanche pour décider si oui ou non il est possible de récupérer Sakura, ou si la situation nécessite plus d'effectifs. »

Vu l'urgence de la situation, cette solution sembla convenir à l'ANBU qui n'émit aucune objection. Il hocha la tête, puis s'adressa à Kakashi. « On se retrouve à l'entrée du village dans dix minutes. C'est-à-dire il y a une heure pour toi. Et pas de retard. » Et sur cette petite plaisanterie, il disparut dans un nuage de fumée.

« Il n'y a pas à dire, il est aussi bon ninja que blagueur. » finit par dire Jiraiya. Autant dire que cet avis n'était partagé par aucune des personnes présentes dans la pièce.

* * *

« Cela faisait un moment qu'on avait plus de mission ensemble, Len. »

« Neuf ans. Depuis que tu as décidé d'entraîner des genins. » répondit son interlocuteur d'un ton accusateur. Cependant, Kakashi savait qu'il en était tout autre. « Et dois-je te rappeler de ne pas m'appeler par mon prénom quand je porte le masque ? »

« Ne sois pas si formel, voyons. Il n'y a personne autour de nous. »

Les deux ninjas étaient rapidement partis à la poursuite de l'équipe de Yugao. Ils avançaient à un rythme soutenu, bien plus rapide qu'en temps normal, de manière à rattraper leurs compatriotes. Et si Haiiro ne semblait pas montrer de signe de fatigue, ce n'était pas le cas de Kakashi, qui commençait à avoir du mal à courir aussi vite sur une si longue distance. Le ninja masqué dû le voir car il ralentit sa course, permettant ainsi à son coéquipier du jour de récupérer.

« Des choses importantes à savoir pour la mission ? » demanda Haiiro au bout de quelques minutes.

« Hum… pas vraiment. Le village est tout ce qu'il y a de plus classique. Même style architectural qu'à Enitaï. » répondit Kakashi après un instant de réflexion.

« Je vois… et concernant ce genjutsu ? On est sûr qu'il n'atteint que les femmes ? » renchérit l'ANBU.

« Sûr, non. » avoua le ninja copieur. « Après tout, nous ne sommes restés que quelques heures, et aucun des hommes ne semblait affecté. Mais… »

Il se tut subitement, pris d'un doute. Son unique sourcil frontal se fronça, tandis qu'il fouillait dans sa mémoire à la recherche d'un élément pouvait dissiper ce doute. Cependant, plus il cherchait, plus il se rendait compte que ce doute était fondé.

« Aucun des… ? » l'encouragea à finir Haiiro.

« Plus j'y repense, et plus je me dis qu'il y avait bien trop peu d'hommes dans le village. » finit par dire Kakashi.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ? » demanda le ninja aux cheveux rouge d'un ton inquiet.

« Je n'avais pas fait attention sur le moment, mais il n'y avait presque que des femmes pendant le marché. Les quelques commerces que nous avons fouillé étaient également tenus par des femmes. C'est… étrange. Surtout quand on prend en compte que les femmes sont influencées. »

Le ninja des forces spéciales ne répondit pas, préférant analyser la situation. Plus il en apprenait, plus il était inquiet pour ses compatriotes. Les révélations de Kakashi soulevaient plus de questions qu'elles n'amenaient de réponse, et il n'aimait pas cela. Si le sauvetage d'une équipe d'élite et la neutralisation de cet individu nébuleux n'avaient pas été urgent au plus haut point, il aurait d'abord fait des recherches, pour savoir comment surprendre sa cible. Il ne connaissait ni le lieu, ni ses mœurs, et cela l'agaçait. Ce fut la voix de Kakashi qui le sortit de ses pensées.

« Nous y sommes presque. » annonça Kakashi en pointant du doigt la route qui leur faisait face. « Comment veux-tu t'y prendre ? »

« Pas le temps d'y aller discrètement… » grommela Haiiro. « J'avais espéré rattraper Yugao et son équipe avant d'atteindre le village, mais si nous sommes presque arrivés, cela signifie qu'elles sont déjà sur place… et peut-être sous l'emprise de l'ennemi. »

« Dans ce cas… » commença le ninja copieur en posant une main à terre.

Un nuage de fumée apparut là où sa main touchait le sol. Alors que celui-ci se dissipa, il laissa apparaître de nombreux chiens portant un bandeau de Konoha. Au nombre de huit, de tailles totalement différentes, les chiens faisaient face à Kakashi, prêt à écouter les instructions. Le plus petit d'entre eux s'avança.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Kakashi ? J'étais en train de grignoter un superbe os à moelle. » grogna-t-il, visiblement énervé de s'être fait invoqué pendant son repas.

« Il faut qu'on retrouve plusieurs ninjas de Konoha, probablement en danger. A priori, ils se trouvent dans le village, à deux kilomètres au sud de notre position. »

Le chien retrouva son sérieux et commença à renifler.

« Effectivement, je sens cinq odeurs. Une faible, qui doit dater d'une douzaine d'heure, et elle ressemble à celle de Sakura. Et il y a quatre pistes bien plus fraîches. Je dirais… vingt ou trente minutes, tout au plus. »

« C'est bien cela. » fit Haiiro, impressionné par la précision du flair du chien ninja. « Est-ce que tu peux nous aider à les retrouver ? »

« Bien sûr qu'on le peut. Notre flair est infaillible. » répondit fièrement le chien. « Enfin, sauf quand il pleut, et sauf quand la piste est trop ancienne. Et aussi quand on arrive proche de la nouvelle lune. Mais sinon, rien ne nous échappe, n'est-ce pas, Shiba ? »

« Ouais ! Tu l'as dit, Pakkun ! » aboya le dénommé Shiba.

Kakashi se racla la gorge pour rappeler tout le monde à l'ordre.

« Bon une fois sur place, Pakkun et Bull, avec moi. Shiba, Urushi, avec lui. Les autres, essayez de suivre la piste de Sakura. Attention, il se peut qu'elle soit hostile. C'est parti. »

Les deux hommes et les huit chiens partirent d'un même mouvement en direction du village. Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, alors qu'ils n'étaient plus qu'à quelques centaines de mètres de leur destination, Pakkun se stoppa, rapidement imités par les autres chiens ninjas.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » demanda Kakashi, surpris.

« Je… C'est étrange… C'est comme si… » fit Pakkun, incertain.

Celui-ci mis une patte devant son naseau, et la deuxième devant sa bouche, comme s'il se retenait de vomir. Il resta ainsi pendant plusieurs secondes avant de se ressaisir. A côté de lui, ses compagnons avaient eu la même réaction.

« Comme si ? » l'encouragea son invocateur.

« Le village empeste d'une odeur assez forte. Mais c'est comme si l'odeur venait de partout à la fois. En tout cas, c'est écœurant et ça brouille totalement les pistes. Impossible de les remonter plus loin. Désolé Kakashi. »

Sa mission terminée, il disparut dans un nuage de fumée, rapidement imité par les autres chiens. Kakashi soupira, voyant que la mission allait de complication en complication. A ses côtés, Haiiro retira son masque, laissant apparaître son visage.

« Le mystère s'épaissit. » déclara-t-il. « Et je n'aime vraiment pas ça. En temps normal, je préconiserai de rester ensemble, c'est beaucoup plus prudent. Mais comme chaque minute compte, il va falloir qu'on se sépare. Je ne suis pas trop inquiet pour autant. Toi et moi savons nous défendre. Le seul problème, c'est qu'on ignore à quoi nous avons à faire. »

« Nous n'allons pas tarder à le découvrir, de toute façon. » répondit Kakashi. « Je vais partir devant, vu que je connais les lieux. Si piège il y a, ça me permettra peut-être de l'éviter. On se retrouve ici dans une heure ? »

« Et même avant, si possible. Quelque chose me dit que ce que nous savons n'est que la partie visible de l'iceberg. »

Le plan établi, Kakashi avança discrètement dans le village. Son soupçon fut confirmé aussitôt qu'il entra : les passants n'étaient pour la plupart que des femmes. Si la rue principale du village était animée, certes moins que pendant le marché de la veille mais tout de même suffisamment pour ne pas pouvoir se permettre de passer par là, les rues secondaires ne l'étaient pas. Il alternait donc entre les petites ruelles, les passages étroits et les toits, dans le but de trouver une trace de l'équipe de Konoha et de Sakura. C'est après dix minutes qu'il trouva quelque chose d'intéressant. Une fenêtre en hauteur et donnant sur la ruelle était ouverte et laissait échapper une conversation. S'approchant quelque peu, il put reconnaître la voix de Sakura, et celle d'un homme, qui ne lui était pas inconnu. Cherchant dans sa mémoire où il l'avait déjà entendu, il se colla à la fenêtre dans le but d'espionner l'échange. En vain, puisqu'à peine s'était-il mis en position pour écouter l'échange qu'il entendit une porte claquer et des bruits de pas s'estomper derrière celle-ci. Il soupira, avant de passer par la fenêtre et de rentrer dans la pièce, à la recherche d'une moindre indice lui permettant d'aboutir dans sa mission.

La pièce semblait tout à fait ordinaire. Quelques meubles se faisaient discrets contre les murs, aussi Kakashi concentra son attention sur la pile de papier posée en équilibre sur le bureau au centre de la pièce. A l'aide de son sharingan et tel un héros capé, il ne lui fallut que quelques secondes pour se rendre compte que ce n'était rien d'autre que de la comptabilité de plusieurs magasins. Ses sourcils se froncèrent de mécontentement tandis qu'il s'approcha de la porte et colla son oreille sur celle-ci. Aucun bruit ne se faisait entendre. Lentement et prudemment, il entrebâilla la porte qui laissa apparaître un escalier descendant au premier étage. Sans attendre plus longtemps, il commença à descendre l'escalier le plus silencieusement possible. Malheureusement pour lui, chaque marche grinçait plus fortement que la précédente. Arrivé en bas, il cessa de bouger, à la fois pour s'assurer qu'il n'avait pas été entendu mais aussi pour inspecter le palier dans lequel il se trouvait désormais. Directement à sa gauche, il y avait un deuxième escalier permettant de descendre au rez-de-chaussée, et en face de lui, une porte fermée sur sa droite et une légèrement entrouverte en face de lui. Un petit rire se fit entendre venant de la pièce d'en face. Kakashi s'avança discrètement et commença à entendre des bruits de succion.

« Tu es douée, ma petite Sakura. » déclara l'homme, appréciant visiblement le travail effectué par la jeune femme.

Un léger bruit de ventouse se fit entendre, suivi de la voix de Sakura.

« J'essaye de faire au mieux, parce que vous le méritez, Kōchō-sama. »

En entendant la voix de Sakura, Kakashi comprit ce qui avait troublé Sasuke la veille, quand il parlait de l'aubergiste. Sa voix, son ton, sa façon de parler : tout indiquait que Sakura se trouvait en présence d'un être supérieur qu'elle adorait, qu'elle vénérait, qu'elle idéalisait. Cette réalisation ne plut pas à Kakashi qui décida d'enfoncer la porte pour sauver le peu de dignité qu'il restait à Sakura. Celle-ci était à genoux devant un homme enrobé, à moitié nu. Les deux personnes se tournèrent vers la porte en l'entendant percuter violemment le mur. Sakura écarquilla les yeux de surprise, tandis que l'homme grassouillet se contenta d'un petit rire lubrique. Maintenant qu'il le voyait, Kakashi se souvenait où il avait entendu cette voix. Sur le toit du bâtiment du Hokage, six mois auparavant.

« Vous ! »

* * *

De son côté, Haiiro avait préféré utiliser un henge pour se fondre dans la masse. Désormais brune de petite taille et trentenaire, il découvrait la ville sans attirer l'attention des quelques passants qu'il croisait. Il traversa la rue principale, puis tourna sur une allée où se tenaient plusieurs commerces et ateliers d'artisans. A peine fit-il quelques pas qu'il entendit quelqu'un l'interpeller dans son dos.

« Hé, toi ! »

Haiiro grimaça intérieurement. Sa couverture venait d'être grillée. Il allait devoir trouver un moyen de s'échapper sans trop attirer l'attention sur Kakashi. Et il fallait également qu'il le prévienne. Si sa couverture n'avait pas tenu plus de quelques minutes, il était probable que Kakashi ait également été repéré malgré toutes les précautions prises par les deux ninjas d'élite. Il se retourna lentement, pour voir une femme d'une vingtaine d'années marcher vers lui d'un pas vif.

« T'es nouvelle ici, non ? Il faudrait que tu me rendes un service. Tu peux aller me chercher une caisse de lait, dans l'entrepôt au bout de la rue ? Je dois rester et tenir la boutique. » demanda-t-elle d'un ton sévère.

« Euh… oui, bien sûr… » répondit Haiiro, sa voix trahissant une légère appréhension.

Haiiro soupira, et sa blâma d'avoir été si pessimiste. Certes, il savait qu'il était important d'anticiper, mais trop le faire conduisait souvent à faire une erreur. Heureusement pour lui, rien de fâcheux ne lui était arrivé. Son interlocutrice, satisfaite de sa réponse, s'en retourna dans la boutique devant laquelle il était passé il y a quelques secondes. Il n'avait maintenant plus le choix, et devait maintenant aller dans cet entrepôt pour ne pas attirer l'attention. Cependant, cela était également une aubaine pour lui, car il pourrait peut-être faire parler la jeune femme à son retour. Il continua donc sa route pour aller chercher le lait.

Il ne mit pas longtemps avant d'arriver devant l'entrepôt. Celui-ci était assez en retrait du reste du village et semblait servir de réserves pour toutes les matières premières du village. Il entra à l'intérieur, un peu surpris de ne voir personne ni en dehors, ni dedans. Alors qu'il cherchait une caisse portant la mention « lait », il entendit deux voix féminines discuter faiblement de l'autre côté d'un immense tas de bois. Son cœur rata un battement lorsqu'il reconnut la voix de Yugao et celle de Shizune. Sans attendre, il sauta par-dessus pour arriver devant elles. Attachées l'une à l'autre, à la fois au niveau des mains et des pieds, elles semblaient chercher un moyen de se libérer. En le voyant arriver, les deux femmes lui jetèrent un regard curieux, ne comprenant pas ce qu'il faisait. Ou plutôt, ce qu'elle faisait. Comprenant la raison de leur interrogation, il annula sa technique pour révéler sa véritable apparence. En le voyant, les deux femmes eurent un sourire.

« Tu vois, j'avais raison. » déclara Shizune. « Je t'avais bien dit qu'elle enverrait Haiiro. »

« Tsss… Je suppose que tu as raison. Moi qui pensais que ce serait Kakashi… »

« Kakashi est là aussi, dans le village. Nous nous sommes séparés en arrivant. » expliqua le ninja masqué.

« C'est bon à savoir. » fit une voix masculine derrière lui.

Sans même avoir eu le temps de se retourner, il ressentit une forte douleur dans le dos qui disparut aussi vite qu'elle était arrivée. Sans comprendre ce qu'il se passait, il se sentit partir, comme s'il s'endormait.


	6. Le super Kōchō

_Village de Konoha, une heure après le départ de Kakashi et d'Haiiro_

Jiraiya courait à toute allure dans le village. Les quelques habitants le voyant passer pensaient qu'il avait encore espionné les femmes dans les bains publics et qu'il fuyait pour sa vie. Et si c'était généralement le cas, aujourd'hui était totalement différent. Alors qu'il se la coulait douce chez lui, il avait reçu un message d'un de ses informateurs du pays des vagues. Il avait instantanément blêmi en lisant le contenu de la lettre, et s'était mis à courir comme un dératé en direction du bureau de Tsunade. Sans faire attention aux villageois, les bousculant ou parfois même les renversant, il avançait telle une fusée pour l'avertir. Nouveau record pour lui, il ne lui fallut que quatre minutes pour traverser le village et entrer en trombe dans le bureau de son amie.

« Jiraiya ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » lui demanda-t-elle en le voyant à bout de souffle, un papier à la main et l'air paniqué.

« On a un problème, Tsunade. Et un gros. » déclara le vieil ermite de but en blanc.

Sans en dire plus, il se contenta de tendre la lettre à Tsunade, qui l'attrapa d'un geste brusque. Au fur et à mesure qu'elle avançait dans sa lecture, Jiraiya put voir les sourcils de la blonde se froncer de plus en plus, signe qu'elle était contrariée par ce qu'elle lisait.

« Ainsi donc, cela est un bien plus gros problème que ce que nous pensions… et cela veut dire que Kakashi et Haiiro sont… »

« Non. » la coupa Jiraiya. « Ce sont tous les deux des ninjas d'exception. Ce n'est pas parce que ce rapport est valable pour Iwa qu'il l'est pour nous. Je vais aller rencontre mon informateur, et voir ce qu'il en est vraiment. »

« Tu es vraiment sûr de toi sur ce coup-là ? » demanda Tsunade sans détacher son regard du rapport qu'elle tenait entre les mains. « Ca risque d'être dangereux, et je ne veux pas te perdre… j'ai déjà perdu trop d'êtres chers… »

Pour toute réponse, il se contenta de lever le poing vers elle, le pouce en l'air, un grand sourire sur le visage. « Personne le fera si je ne le fais pas. Et qui sait, peut-être que ça permettra de résoudre la situation ? Et puis, il en faut plus qu'un petit rapport pour m'effrayer. Je suis le grand, le légendaire, le séduisant, le galant, le charismatique Jiraiya ! » Sa phrase eu l'effet escompté, puisqu'en face de lui, Tsunade se détendit quelque peu et sourit faiblement.

« Tu ne changeras décidément jamais… » soupira-t-elle.

Comprenant qu'elle l'autorisait à partir enquêter, il reprit son sérieux.

« J'ai toujours œuvré pour instaurer et maintenir la paix entre les grandes nations. Et depuis quelques années, je me suis rendu compte que cela ne suffisait plus. Entre l'Akatsuki, les nukenins errants et les criminels qui essayent de semer la zizanie, j'ai compris qu'il fallait également unir les nations plus petites. Leur proposer des alliances, des partenariats, et œuvrer main dans la main pour rendre ce monde meilleur. Cet incident à Kujo… ce n'est pas un cas isolé d'un homme un peu malin qui souhaite se faire de l'argent et acquérir un certain pouvoir. C'est la face visible d'un immense iceberg. Nous avions tous les deux des doutes, et ce rapport vient de nous le confirmer. »

« Et si tu n'étais pas de taille ? » s'inquiéta la blonde. « Que se passera-t-il si jamais tu ne reviens pas ? »

« Ce n'est pas comme si j'allais directement au front. Ce n'est pas la guerre, Tsunade. » souligna Jiraiya pour la rassurer. « Je vais commencer par aller voir Kazuma. C'est lui qui a écrit ce rapport. Il est donc le plus à même de me fournir les informations dont j'ai besoin. Comme tu l'as vu, il m'a donné rendez-vous demain matin dans la forêt d'Eris. »

« La forêt d'Eris ? » répéta Tsunade en haussant les sourcils. « Pourquoi là-bas en particulier ? C'est assez loin de toute ville, et c'est plutôt isolé. »

« C'est probablement pour ça. Vu l'ampleur de l'affaire, il a peut-être estimé qu'il fallait faire ça dans un coin tranquille, loin des oreilles indiscrètes. On ne peut plus se fier à grand-monde… »

La conclusion de Jiraiya la laissa songeuse. De son point de vue, et étant donné le rapport plutôt inquiétant, cela ressemblait en tout point à un piège pour éliminer Jiraiya. Celui-ci dut le comprendre en voyant le doute sur son visage, car il s'approcha et posa une main sur son épaule.

« Je sais à quoi tu penses. Et si c'est un piège, j'espère qu'ils seront bien préparés. Je ne suis pas un ninja lambda. Il en faut beaucoup pour m'avoir. On se reverra, sois en sûre. »

Et sans attendre de réponse, il ouvrit la fenêtre et sauta en direction de la rue en dessous, laissant la belle blonde seule.

« Je l'espère… » murmura-t-elle.

Malgré l'assurance qu'il avait affiché devant Tsunade, Jiraiya était inquiet. Cette mission allait être compliquée et dangereuse. Il allait devoir prendre une précaution, juste au cas où. Il se mit en route, en direction du nord. Après dix minutes de trajet, et s'être assuré qu'il était seul, il mordit son pouce pour se faire légèrement saigner, puis étala le liquide carmin sur la paume de sa main.

« Invocation ! » prononça-t-il fermement, la paume au sol.

L'instant d'après, un crapaud rose apparut dans un panache de fumée blanche. Celui-ci regarda son invocateur, surpris.

« Yo, Jiraiya ! Que me vaut ce plaisir ? » s'enquit le batracien.

« Salut, Shokora ! J'ai quelque chose à te confier… » expliqua l'ermite.

Le regard du batracien se durcit.

« C'est donc cela… je t'écoute… » répondit-il d'un air triste.

* * *

Le trajet jusqu'à la forêt d'Eris s'était déroulé sans problème notable. Mais cela n'avait pas ôté le sentiment de malaise que ressentait Jiraiya depuis qu'il avait quitté Konoha. Il avait fait une halte la veille dans un petit village, sans rien constater d'anormal dans celui-ci. Etant donné le rapport, il s'attendait à être attaqué, ou constater des bizarreries dans le comportement des habitants, mais rien de ce qu'il avait vu ne pouvait appuyer les faits relatés dans le rapport de Kazuma. Plus il y pensait, plus Jiraiya se disait que Tsunade avait raison, et que ce rapport avait été monté de toutes pièces pour l'attirer dans un coin tranquille à l'abri des regards pour essayer de le supprimer.

Le point de rendez-vous était dans une clairière, quelques kilomètres après le début de la forêt. C'était un coin assez dégagé, permettant de voir arriver d'éventuels assaillants. Jiraiya avança jusqu'au centre du pré, et attendit son informateur. Les minutes passèrent, et seul le son des feuilles frémissant aux caresses du vent lui tenu compagnie. Puis des bruit de pas, d'abord lointains et faibles, se firent entendre, devenant de plus en plus fort à mesure que les secondes s'écoulaient. L'ermite se tourna vers la source et put apercevoir un homme brun, d'une trentaine d'année, s'avancer vers lui d'un pas rapide, inquiet. Jiraiya soupira intérieur. Finalement, ce n'était pas un piège.

« Excusez mon retard, je voulais m'assurer de ne pas être suivi. » annonça le nouvel arrivant.

« Hoi, Kazuma, ce n'est rien. » répondit le sannin du tac au tac. « Puis, si ce que dit ton rapport est correct, il vaut mieux prendre des précautions. »

« Si ce que dit mon rapport est correct ? » répéta Kazuma, incrédule.

« Hé bien… » fit Jiraiya, un peu mal à l'aise. « Tu sais… je ne remets jamais en doute les rapports d'espionnage que l'on me fournit. Mais tu dois bien avouer que le tien est assez… surprenant. C'est gros. Tellement gros que ça aurait être un piège. »

Un sourire crispé apparut sur le visage du brun. Il fallait absolument qu'il convainque Jiraiya. Il en allait du salut de Konoha… et du monde ninja. Mais le temps allait lui manquer.

« Vous n'avez pas tout à fait tort. » avoua l'informateur en regardant nerveusement sa montre. « Mais c'est bien ça le problème… c'est très gros, et c'est bien réel. Ca a commencé avec des cas isolés comme des petits villages. Le commerce dans ceux-ci devenaient maladroit, étrange. Puis ça a touché des marchands itinérants. Dès que l'un d'eux s'arrêtait dans un village concerné, on n'en entendait alors plus parler. Plus aucune trace. Disparu. »

« C'est ce que j'ai cru comprendre, en effet. » appuya Jiraiya.

« Jusque-là, ce n'était pas un problème, pas vraiment. Les milices locales étaient sur le coup, et au final, on pensait à un clan de bandits qui cherchaient à se faire un peu d'argent. » poursuivit Kazuma dans son explication.

Sa voix s'était mise à trembler au fur et à mesure qu'il avançait dans son récit, le brun ne cessait de jeter des coups d'œil inquiet à sa montre. Ce détail n'échappa pas à Jiraiya, mais avant que celui-ci puisse faire la moindre remarque, son informateur continua à parler, sa voix montant peu à peu dans les aigus.

« Sauf que ça a commencé à toucher des villages plus importants, et même quelques villes. Et rien ne filtrait, ou presque. Ça a duré des mois et personne ne s'en rendait compte. Les personnes derrières tout cela sont des vrais fantômes. Ils ont fait une erreur. Une seule, mais je commence à croire qu'elle a été faite délibérément. »

« Kujo… » murmura l'ermite qui commençait à assembler les pièces du puzzle.

« Effectivement. Et lorsque j'ai appris que Konoha s'en mêlait, je me suis renseigné. Un seul individu est responsable de cela. Et... »

L'informateur s'arrêta brusquement de parler alors qu'un léger bip se fit entendre au niveau de son poignet droit. Celui-ci regarda sa montre, puis se tourna vers son mentor, l'air terrifié.

« Iwa est tombée… » annonça-t-il, blanc comme un linge.

« Tombée ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ? » s'alarma Jiraiya.

« J'ignore comment exactement, mais une chose est sûre. Cet individu, le Kōchō, contrôle Iwa. » répondit le brun, sa voix n'étant plus qu'un murmure. « Le village est sous sa coupe… ce qui signifie qu'il est assez puissant pour renverser un des cinq meilleurs ninjas au monde. Le prochain village à tomber sera probablement Konoha. J'espère que vous saurez empêcher cela d'arriver… mon temps est compté… veuillez me pardonner… » murmura-t-il avant de disparaître dans un nuage de fumée, laissant Jiraiya seul au milieu de la clairière, songeur.

Le sannin ne comprenait pas ce qu'il venait de se passer. Son informateur, un des meilleurs à son service, venait d'être invoqué ailleurs, et il semblait terrifié. Peut-être qu'au final, Tsunade avait raison. Il secoua la tête. Le temps n'était plus à la réflexion. Si Kazuma disait vrai, et l'ermite n'avait aucune raison d'en douter, alors une grande menace planait sur Konoha, et sur le monde entier.

« Je vous attendais, monsieur Jiraiya. » fit une voix dans son dos. Une voix que Jiraiya connaissait. Une voix qu'il n'avait entendu qu'une fois. Mais il la reconnut instantanément. Et il comprit. Le chaos qui régnait sur la péninsule ninja et les mystérieux agissements d'un individu inconnu depuis six mois. Depuis ce qu'il considérait comme un échec dans la reproduction de la technique d'invocation de Minato.

« Ainsi donc, c'était vous, le Kōchō. » répondit calmement l'ermite sans se retourner. « Pourquoi un tel surnom ? Vous avez des penchants un peu spéciaux, on dirait… »

Le ton de Jiraiya était froid. Il savait que la personne derrière lui était dangereuse. Il ignorait encore à quel point, et il espérait que le Kōchō soit suffisamment bavard pour lui laisser le temps d'analyser son comportement et de trouver une échappatoire. Lentement, il se retourna, et il se retrouva nez à nez avec l'énergumène étrange qu'il avait invoqué sans le vouloir. Ce petit gros qui avait tenté de peloter Tsunade et qui avait pris un coup tellement fort qu'il avait décollé si haut qu'il l'avait perdu de vue. Ce même homme qu'il pensait mort suite à la chute. Et finalement, le petit homme se tenait devant lui, serein, un sourire sur le visage, les yeux masqués par des lunettes de soleil rondes. Il portait également le même costume que dans ses souvenirs.

« La réponse est simple. Avant que je me retrouve ici, par votre faute, j'étais un respectable proviseur d'un lycée. J'ai toujours veillé au bien-être et au confort de mes élèves. Mais tout a changé du jour au lendemain. Je suis passé d'une position confortable à une forêt hostile, sans comprendre pourquoi, ni comment. »

« Vu votre comportement, je doute que vous fussiez respectable. » rétorqua Jiraiya. « Dois-je vous rappeler que vous avez immédiatement tenté d'agresser sexuellement une personne lorsque vous êtes apparu ? »

« Vous êtes un homme comme les autres. A croire que je m'étais trompé sur vous, monsieur Jiraiya. » soupira le Kōchō en feignant la déception. « Quoi qu'il en soit, vous ne tarderez pas à comprendre. »

Jiraiya éclata d'un rire sans joie. Un rire méprisant. Cet individu en face de lui était aussi pervers que lui. Mais plutôt que de respecter les femmes, il a trouvé un moyen de les soumettre. Un moyen de leur retirer leur libre-arbitre. Et ça, le vieil ermite ne pouvait le tolérer. Quel intérêt d'épier des femmes consentantes ? L'excitation due à la peur d'être découvert n'était alors plus présente. Et en plus de cela, leur comportement n'était plus naturel. Il refusait un monde comme celui-là. Il allait se battre contre le Kōchō, et le vaincre, afin de libérer les femmes de son emprise diabolique.

« Parce que vous croyez pouvoir me vaincre ? » railla le sannin.

« Je ne le crois pas, j'en suis sûr. » lui répondit une voix derrière lui.

Jiraiya se retourna brusquement à s'en tordre le coup. Derrière lui se trouvait un deuxième Kōchō. Celui-ci sourit méchamment en voyant la stupeur sur le visage du ninja de Konoha.

« Comme je vous le disais… c'est par votre faute que je suis là. » poursuivit le deuxième Kōchō.

« Par votre faute que j'ai dû abandonner le confort du lycée. » lui dit un troisième Kōchō sur sa droite.

« Par votre faute que je ne peux plus revoir mes précieuses étudiantes. » ajouta un quatrième Kōchō à sa gauche.

« C'est par votre faute que nous sommes ici. » terminèrent à l'unisson les quatre hommes en costume.

Alors que Jiraiya s'était retourné lorsque le second Kōchō avait fait son entrée, le premier en avait profité pour s'approcher de lui discrètement. Au dernier moment, l'ermite se rendit compte de son erreur et se retourna brusquement, pour parer le coup. Cependant, son adversaire avait été bien trop rapide et avait enfoncé sa main au niveau du cœur de l'ermite. Aussitôt, Jiraiya sentit ses forces le quitter, et il ne put faire un quelconque mouvement supplémentaire pour se dégager de l'emprise de l'homme en costume. Soudain, les yeux du Kōchō s'illuminèrent, éblouissant l'ermite qui commença à perdre connaissance. Dans un ultime effort incroyable de volonté, il réussit à bouger les bras et à retirer la main du Kōchō de son torse. Aussitôt, les yeux de celui-ci redevinrent normaux et il recula légèrement, agacé de ne pas avoir réussi son coup.

La surprise sur le visage de Jiraiya due à cette étrange technique laissa rapidement place à du mépris.

« J'admets avoir été surpris, mais je suis un ninja émérite ! » s'exclama-t-il en prenant une pose dont lui seul avait le secret. « Le Kage Bunshin ne marchera pas avec moi. »

Il tendit la main en avant, puis fit signe au Kōchō de venir se battre. Comme s'ils n'attendaient que ça, les quatre hommes s'élancèrent vers lui, prêts à en découdre. Le Kōchō face à lui tendit le poing en avant pour frapper. Sans hésiter Jiraiya s'avança en se baissant et l'attrapa. Il servit de son élan pour frapper les trois autres, les envoyant voler contre les arbres environnants. Sous la violence du choc, de nombreuses feuilles commencèrent à tomber et les oiseaux présents sur les branches s'envolèrent, affolés. L'ermite lâcha ensuite le Kōchō avec lequel il avait repoussé les autres et celui-ci rejoignit ses collègues. Cependant, contrairement à ce que pensait Jiraiya, aucun des quatre n'éclata en laissant un nuage de fumée. Ils se relevèrent, un par un, et se mirent à marcher lentement dans sa direction.

« Qu'est-ce que… ? » bredouilla Jiraiya, éberlué.

« Un Kage Bunshin, vous disiez ? » se moqua un Kōchō. « Vous me décevez énormément, monsieur Jiraiya. Vous ne pourrez jamais me vaincre. Vous êtes seul, et je suis nombreux. L'union fait la force, et vous allez me rejoindre. »

Comme pour appuyer ses propos, des dizaines de Kōchō sortirent de derrière les arbres tout autour de lui et couraient en direction du ninja de Konoha. Celui-ci déglutit alors que de nombreux adversaires arrivaient au corps à corps. Même s'il était bien plus entraîné que son adversaire, Jiraiya peinait à tenir la cadence, en raison du grand nombre d'adversaires. Les minutes passèrent et on entendait plus que des bruits de combat rapproché. Une goutte de sueur coula le long de la tempe de Jiraiya, signe que celui-ci commençait à puiser dans ses réserves. En raison du nombre de Kōchō qui ne cessait de croitre, le ninja légendaire était dans l'incapacité d'utiliser du ninjutsu. Constatant qu'il ne pourrait pas continuer comme ça bien longtemps, il ferma les yeux un instant pour se concentrer, tandis qu'un poing le frappait au visage. L'ermite bascula en arrière, et deux Kōchō essayèrent de l'attraper par derrière. Contre toute attente, l'ermite se transforma en une bûche de bois qui chuta lourdement au sol.

A une dizaine de mètres de là, sur une branche à mi-hauteur d'un bras, apparut Jiraiya, à bout de souffle. La stratégie qu'il venait d'adopter était risquée, mais elle avait payé. Il allait pouvoir s'échapper, et avertir tout le monde du danger. Un craquement de branche à la base de l'arbre sur lequel il se trouvait lui fit baisser les yeux. Il sursauta et esquiva juste à temps alors qu'un homme en costume s'était jeté sur lui dans le but de le plaquer au sol. Le Kōchō passa à quelques centimètres de Jiraiya qui avait bondit pour descendre de l'arbre et s'écrasa lamentablement quelques mètres plus loin. L'ermite soupira de soulagement et entreprit de s'éloigner de cette horde de pervers maléfiques à toute vitesse, dans le but de les semer à travers le bois qui s'étendait sur plusieurs kilomètres. Malheureusement pour lui, à peine eut-il le temps de faire un pas que deux autres Kōchō surgirent devant lui et plongèrent de la même manière que leur compagnon quelques secondes plus tôt.

« Mais c'est pas vrai… d'où est-ce qu'ils sortent ? » se demanda Jiraiya, bondissant tel un cabri pour éviter les plaquages.

Il se réceptionna contre un arbre, et s'élança à nouveau en prenant appui sur celui-ci, tandis que de nombreux Kōchō tentaient de l'attraper et de l'immobiliser en lui sautant dessus. La course poursuite se poursuivit pendant quelques minutes, et plusieurs fois, l'ermite failli être renversé par ses adversaires. Il finit par arriver à l'orée du bois. D'un dernier bond, il sortit de la forêt et se retourna, pour voir plusieurs dizaines d'hommes en costume en sortir en marchant.

Cette légère accalmie était ce qu'il attendait depuis le début. Sans hésiter, il réalisa habilement les mudras pour exécuter une technique Fûton, qui repoussa la totalité de ses adversaires et les fit rouler au sol. Les Kōchō à terre se relevaient, comme s'ils s'agissaient de personnes normales et non de clones. L'ermite n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Quelle était cette technique étrange ? Comment y avait-il autant de Kōchō ? Et surtout, comment personne ne s'en était rendu compte ? Autour de lui se trouvaient une cinquantaine de Kōchō, tous identiques. Il était à peu près sûr de tous les avoir frappé au moins une fois, et aucun d'eux n'avait disparu à l'impact. Une chose en particulier gênait Jiraiya. Aucun des Kōchō ne semblait essoufflé ou ne transpirait.

« Qui êtes-vous ? » demanda-t-il alors qu'une sorte de trêve temporaire avait été mise en place tacitement.

« J'étais un proviseur. Mais par votre faute, monsieur Jiraiya, je ne suis plus vraiment moi. Je suis tout le monde, et personne à la fois. Et je serai bientôt vous. Et vous serez moi. »

Fou. C'était le mot qui était venu à l'esprit de Jiraiya en entendant le Kōchō parler. Néanmoins, il restait un adversaire redoutable. Ou plutôt, ils restaient des adversaires redoutables.

« Vous croyez vraiment que je vais me joindre à vous ? » se moqua-t-il. « Vous menacez la paix fragile qui règne ici. »

« Au contraire, grâce à moi, la paix régnera. Et vous, vous allez m'y aider. Que vous le vouliez… »

Le Kōchō devant lui retira ses lunettes, laissant apparaître deux yeux rouges. Des yeux que Jiraiya ne connaissait que trop bien. Et avant qu'il puisse détourner le regard, il se retrouva pris au piège dans un genjutsu. Un genjutsu légendaire et imparable. Le monde autour de lui se figea, les couleurs disparurent pour ne laisser place qu'à un monde en noir et blanc, plus aucun bruit ne se fit entendre et tout disparut autour de lui. Seul un Kōchō demeurait en face de lui. Jiraiya, quant à lui, était attaché sur une croix en bois, un bras de chaque côté, sans possibilité de bouger.

« Vous allez devenir l'élu, monsieur Jiraiya. » murmura le Kōchō en s'avança vers lui.

Lentement, comme s'il appréhendait ce qui allait suivre, le petit homme grassouillet s'avança vers le ninja crucifié. Puis il enfonça sa main au niveau du cœur de Jiraiya et ses yeux se mirent à briller. La scène dura plusieurs minutes, comme si l'homme en costume peinait à transformer Jiraiya. Tout autour d'eux, les autres Kōchō, malgré leurs lunettes de soleil, avaient le bras devant les yeux pour éviter d'être éblouis, tant la lumière émanant des deux adversaires était forte. Puis soudain, tout cessa, et le Kōchō aux sharingans retira sa main du cœur du nouveau Kōchō fraîchement créé. A peine fut-il libéré de son double que le nouveau centra son attention sur le Kōchō devant lui. Il sortit une paire de lunettes de sa manche, et lui réappliqua sur le visage. Puis il réajusta la cravate de son homologue, légèrement défaite pendant le combat.

« Merci. »

« Mais je vous en prie, très cher. »

Le nouveau éclata de rire. Un rire pervers, un rire lubrique, un rire qui aurait fait fuir n'importe quelle femme tant celui-ci était troublant. Puis, après ces quelques secondes de rire, il redevint silencieux, et se mit en route vers Konoha, tandis que le reste de ses congénères se dispersèrent dans la forêt, ne laissant aucun indice sur le combat qui venait de se dérouler. Ce nouveau Kōchō était l'élu. Son pouvoir de perversion dépassait l'entendement. Tous autour de lui l'avaient senti. Ce nouveau Kōchō était bien plus qu'un Kōchō. C'était un super Kōchō, qui allait grandement accélérer la réalisation du grand dessein. Bientôt, tout ne serait plus qu'amour et affection.


	7. Une vague d'amour déferle sur Konoha

« Vous ! » s'exclama Kakashi en reconnaissant l'homme invoqué par Jiraiya quelques mois plus tôt.

« Moi… moi… moi… moi… » lui répondit-il en s'avançant vers lui.

Sans que Kakashi ne puisse réagir, il lui enfonçant la main au niveau du cœur. Mais au lieu de ressentir de la douleur, le ninja copieur se surprit à ne plus rien ressentir du tout. Le corps engourdi et incapable de bouger, il vit les lunettes noires du Kōchō se mettre à briller tellement fort qu'il dû fermer les yeux. Lentement, il se sentit partir, et l'instant d'après, un Kōchō se trouvait à la place de Kakashi.

« C'est vrai que je suis carrément beau. » dit-il en regardant son double.

A côté d'eux, Sakura avait le regard rempli de joie. L'attirance irraisonnée qu'elle ressentait pour l'homme en face s'était décuplée à l'instant où Kakashi avait été transformé. Elle s'avança vers eux, prête à utiliser ses deux mains, et s'agenouilla entre les deux hommes. Elle entreprit de défaire la ceinture du nouveau Kōchō, puis lui retira son pantalon et son caleçon. La rose commença alors à masser l'imposante verge qui s'offrit à elle de sa main droite, tandis qu'elle effectuait le même mouvement sur l'autre homme de la main gauche. Elle se sentait si bien. Désormais, elle pouvait s'occuper de deux Kōchō à la fois. C'était pour Sakura la plus merveilleuse des sensations. Si cela avait été pour elle inconcevable de se retrouver dans une telle situation quelques jours auparavant, Sakura considérait que c'était tout à fait normal désormais.

« Vous avez changé ma vie, Kōchō-sama… » murmura la jeune femme, complètement soumise. « Je ne m'en été jamais rendu compte auparavant, mais ma vie manquait d'un petit quelque chose. Et ce petit quelque chose qui m'empêchait d'être heureuse, c'est vous. »

Être à ses côtés… ou plutôt à leurs côtés, s'occuper d'eux, leur faire plaisir, s'offrir corps et âme à cette personne si généreuse et si merveilleuse. Elle sentit les deux verges trembler et l'instant d'après, un liquide blanc lui recouvrait tout le visage. C'était pour Sakura la récompense ultime. Sans hésiter, elle entreprit de tout récupérer avec sa main, puis se lécha les doigts pour ne pas en perdre une seule goutte. Ce liquide était tellement savoureux. Comme une addiction, elle ressentait le besoin d'en avaler, d'en recevoir sur elle ou même à l'intérieur.

Malgré leurs orgasmes, les deux Kōchō étaient toujours d'attaque, et Sakura l'avait très bien compris. Elle se releva et alla s'allonger sur le lit, prête à recevoir sa récompense pour les avoir fait jouir. Les deux hommes s'approchèrent tandis que la porte de la chambre dans laquelle ils se trouvaient se fermait mystérieusement. Sur la palier, face à cette porte, se trouvait Aya, venue pour changer les draps. Elle tendit la main, prête à tourner la poignée, mais se figea lorsqu'elle entendit des gémissements provenant de l'intérieur. Elle resta ainsi pendant plusieurs minutes, jusqu'à entendre l'ultime râle de plaisir de Sakura, la faisant soupirer d'un air rêveur. La porte s'ouvrit alors devant elle, laissant apparaître deux merveilleux Kōchō. Alors qu'ils sortaient, ils purent entendre un murmure.

« Merci… Je vous aime, Kōchō-sama… »

Le ton était sans équivoque. Son dieu venait de lui faire l'amour et de jouir en elle. Sakura se sentait à cet instant comme la femme la plus chanceuse au monde. Et elle ferait tout pour rendre honneur à cet homme bienveillant, qui la rendait plus heureuse qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été. Et sur cette pensée, elle s'endormit, songeant qu'elle donnerait sa vie pour lui sans hésiter.

Izumo et Kotetsu étaient concentrés sur leur jeu de stratégie. En cette période de paix, ils n'avaient pas grand-chose à faire lors de leurs permanences à la porte sud du village. Et pour passer le temps, quoi de mieux que de jouer au shōgi. L'idée leur était venue en voyant Shikamaru et Asuma y jouer tous les jours après leur entraînement. Et c'est ainsi qu'ils jouaient, depuis le début de la journée, et personne ne les avait dérangé. Aucun visiteur, aucun marchand itinérant, aucun ninja qui partait ou revenait de mission. En bref, le calme absolu. Et si en temps normal, les deux compères se seraient plaints à qui voulaient bien l'entendre que les tours de garde aux portes étaient d'un ennui mortel, ce n'était pas le cas aujourd'hui. Et pour cause, c'était la dix-septième partie de la journée et les deux Chûnins étaient à égalité, et, par conséquent, plus que motivés pour l'emporter sur l'autre et prouver qu'il était meilleur que l'autre.

Un toussotement discret se fit entendre non loin de là, et détourna leur attention du plateau. Non loin d'eux, un petit homme enrobé portant un costume deux pièces, indiquant qu'il était un civil, venait de se manifester. Les deux ninjas rougirent légèrement de honte. Ils s'étaient tellement laissés entraîner dans le jeu qu'ils ne faisaient plus attention aux entrées et sorties du village. En espérant que leur Hokage n'apprenne jamais cela, Kotetsu pris la parole.

« Bonjour Monsieur ! Excusez-nous pour cela, mais la journée a été calme et nous cherchions à nous occuper un peu. » expliqua-t-il pour se justifier.

« Ho ho ho, ce n'est rien voyons. » rit l'étranger en réajustant les lunettes de soleil qui cachaient ses yeux. « C'est tout à fait naturel. Serait-il possible de rencontrer Tsunade, s'il vous plait ? »

Les deux gardes échangèrent un regard. La demande était suspecte, et même si les intentions de ce gentilhomme semblaient bonnes, ils ne pouvaient pas prendre ce risque.

« C'est-à-dire que… » commença Izumo, cherchant un prétexte pour refuser. « Tsunade-sama est très occupée en ce moment. Peut-être pouvez-vous envoyer un message pour fixer un rendez-vous avec elle ? »

« C'est une vieille connaissance. » répondit l'homme en costume, sans se départir de son sourire amical. « De plus, j'ai fait une longue route et cela m'embêterait de devoir la refaire. »

« Nous sommes désolés, mais c'est le règlement. » expliqua Kotetsu, prenant un air qui se voulait désolé. « Je comprends très bien votre situation, cependant, vous pouvez toujours vous installer dans une auberge du village en attendant le rendez-vous, et vous n'auriez pas à refaire la route. »

« Je vois… » fit l'étranger. « Cela ne m'enchante guère, mais puisque c'est ainsi… »

Les deux Chûnins soupirèrent discrètement, soulagés d'avoir pu raisonner le voyageur. Mais ce sentiment ne dura qu'un instant.

« … je vais devoir informer Tsunade dans mon message que la porte n'est pas correctement surveillée… » finit-il, faussement peiné.

Un frisson parcouru l'échine des deux fautifs. Comme précédemment, ils échangèrent un regard, cherchant dans les yeux de l'autre la réponse à la question qu'ils se posaient mutuellement. La colère de l'Hokage serait-elle plus terrible si elle apprenait qu'ils avaient été distraits, ou lorsque elle verrait débarquer l'un d'entre eux avec un étranger. Ils n'avaient pas vraiment le choix. Et l'un des deux allait devoir se sacrifier pour l'autre. Izumo fit rapidement un signe de tête, signifiant à son ami qu'il s'en chargerait. Le Chûnin se retourna vers le nouvel arrivant.

« Très bien… vous avez gagné. » annonça-t-il, dépité. « Je vous en prie, suivez-moi, je vais vous mener au bureau de Tsunade-sama. »

Et sans attendre, il se mit à marcher en direction du village, laissant Kotetsu seul à la porte du village. En le voyant partir, il eut un sentiment de culpabilité envers son meilleur ami. Il allait lui rendre la pareille dès que possible. Le garde les suivit du regard jusqu'à ce qu'ils empruntent une ruelle annexe. Lorsqu'ils sortirent de son champ de vision, Kotetsu recentra son attention sur le jeu posé sur la table, prit une pièce et la bougea.

« J'ai gagné. » dit-il en souriant. « Merci, Izumo… »

Izumo marchait sans dire un mot, l'étranger sur ses talons. A mesure qu'il approchait du bâtiment du Hokage, il sentait ses entrailles se contracter. Comment allait réagir Tsunade ? Il n'en avait aucune idée. Il se doutait qu'il allait probablement prendre un vol plané, ou à minima un livre à pleine vitesse, mais c'était sans doute moins pire que si elle apprenait qu'ils s'étaient tellement laissés prendre au jeu qu'ils ne faisaient plus attention à ce qui les entourait. De plus, il serait le seul à subir le courroux de la blonde. C'était un maigre réconfort de savoir que Kotetsu allait s'en sortir.

C'est sur cette pensée qu'il entra machinalement dans le bâtiment, toujours suivi du petit homme en costume qui ne brisait pas le silence qui s'était instauré entre eux. Ils montèrent les marches et empruntèrent le dernier couloir pour arriver devant l'endroit fatidique. Izumo hésita un instant, puis frappa à la porte. Il entendit une voix l'invitant à entrer, et non sans appréhender, il ouvrit la porte et entra. En le voyant entrer, Tsunade leva un sourcil.

« Izumo ? » s'étonna-t-elle. « Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

C'est alors qu'elle aperçut derrière lui l'homme en costume. Pourquoi son subordonné lui amenait-il un inconnu ? Mais alors qu'elle allait s'énerver pour ce manque de discernement de la part du Chûnin, ses pensées s'embrumèrent soudainement. Tout se passe en une seconde. Elle passa de la colère au désir d'être avec cet homme. Elle tenta tant bien que mal de lutter contre cette sensation, se rendant compte que quelque chose clochait avec ce petit homme grassouillet, mais au fond d'elle, une voix lui disait qu'être avec lui, c'était ce qu'elle voulait. Ce qu'elle avait toujours voulu. Tsunade voulu dire à Izumo que quelque chose clochait, que cet étranger était dangereux, elle n'y arrivait pas. La voix en elle se fit de plus en plus forte, de plus en plus convaincante. Elle devait absolument résister. A sa grande surprise, la blonde s'entendit parler.

« Oh, je vois. » dit-elle. « Merci Izumo, tu peux nous laisser. »

Les secondes s'écoulèrent et à présent, la belle Hokage avait cessé de lutter. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle avait essayé de lutter. Cet homme était là pour elle, pour la rendre heureuse. Quelle mouche l'avait piqué pour tenter de résister au bonheur absolu ? Car oui, Tsunade en était absolument certaine, son rôle, son devoir était de s'offrir à lui. Elle était à lui, elle lui était soumise et loyale et ferait tout pour lui. En quelques secondes, la volonté de Tsunade venait d'être balayé par le pouvoir du super Kōchō.

Trop surpris de ne pas s'être fait passé un savon pour avoir enfreint le règlement, le Chûnin tourna les talons et sortit du bureau en fermant la porte. Finalement, cela s'était bien passé et il avait eu de la chance. A peine la porte fut-elle fermée que Tsunade se leva de son bureau et se plaça face à son invité. Sans un mot, le regard éteint, elle dégagea son kimono de ses épaules et le laissa tomber au niveau de ses hanches, laissant l'homme en face d'elle admirer ses arguments avantageux. Celui-ci s'avança et commença à lui masser les seins, la faisant gémir de plaisir.

« Je t'avais bien dit que je reviendrai… » lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille, tandis qu'elle commençait à sentir une chaleur parcourir son corps tout entier.

Il avait réussi. Il était apparu à Konoha six mois auparavant sans comprendre ce qu'il s'était passé. Et il l'avait vu. Elle. Plus belle que toutes les femmes qu'il lui avait été donné de voir. Avec une poitrine encore plus grosse que celle de Lala. Et alors qu'il s'apprêtait à lui offrir tout l'amour et l'affection qu'il pouvait, il avait pris un coup si violent qu'il s'était envolé, si haut et si loin qu'il avait perdu de vue cette déesse. Et cela avait été une obsession. Revoir cette femme, et lui offrir tout l'amour et l'affection qu'elle méritait. Et aujourd'hui, c'était chose faite. Elle était là, face à lui, à le laisser faire, à le laisser s'occuper d'elle, à le laisser lui offrir amour et affection.

Ses compères avaient eu raison. Son pouvoir de perversion combiné à celui de Jiraiya l'avait rendu unique. Un condensé de perversion tellement intense qu'il pouvait influencer n'importe quelle femme en quelques secondes. Il était définitivement le super Kōchō, celui qui allait faire déferler une vague d'amour et d'affection allait bientôt déferler sur la péninsule ninja.

Le petit homme grassouillet prenait du plaisir avec les énormes seins de la blonde. Ils étaient si fermes, si agréables à caresser et à masser. Et les rougeurs sur les joues de la blonde, ainsi que ses gémissements, ne faisaient qu'accentuer son plaisir. Il la poussa légèrement, et elle se retrouva à moitié assise sur le bureau, tandis qu'il commença à sucer délicatement ses mamelons. Instantanément, Tsunade poussa un long soupir de plaisir. Jamais personne ne lui avait fait ressentir cela. Elle se sentait si bien avec lui. En le voyant, elle avait su. Elle était tout à lui. Son corps et son cœur lui appartenaient. Elle ne pouvait l'expliquer, mais elle le ressentait au plus profond d'elle. Cet homme pouvait disposer d'elle comme il l'entendait, et Tsunade en avait même besoin. Et elle savait ce qu'elle devait faire. Elle se redressa, puis s'agenouilla face au Kōchō. Elle lui défit le pantalon, puis libéra l'objet de son désir. Elle l'attrapa vigoureusement d'une main tandis que la deuxième s'affairait à retirer ses derniers vêtements. Nue, face à lui, elle s'assit sur le bureau, prête à recevoir le Kōchō en elle. Celui-ci s'avança, prêt à réaliser son rêve, quand une phrase coupa la magie du moment.

« Je t'avais dit que je t'aurais eu un jour, Tsunade... »

Le Kōchō s'était figé. Que s'était-il passé ? Durant un court instant, il avait perdu le contrôle de son corps. Ce satané Jiraiya avait une volonté hors du commun ! C'était probablement le fait de voir la blonde totalement soumise et prête à lui faire plaisir qui avait réveillé son esprit pervers. Peu importait au final. Cela n'avait duré qu'une seconde ou deux, et il ne sentait plus la présence de Jiraiya. De son côté, Tsunade attendait sagement que son dieu poursuive son oeuvre. Il s'était interrompu pour des raisons qui lui échappaient, mais elle n'était absolument personne pour remettre en cause cette décision. Son corps était à lui, et il en disposerait quand il l'entendait. Si Jiraiya tenait tant que ça à la voir soumise et prise comme cela, alors ainsi serait-il. Il venait d'avoir une idée.

« Rappelle le ninja qui m'a amené ici. » ordonna-t-il d'un ton chantant. « Tu verras, cela te faire plaisir. »

« Vos désirs sont des ordres, Kōchō-sama. » répondit sa conquête d'un ton mièvre et soumis.

Elle attrapa un papier sur son bureau et griffonna quelques mots, puis se déplaça en direction d'une fenêtre et siffla. Après quelques instants, un faucon surgit et se positionna sur le rebord, prêt à délivrer un message. Tsunade lui attacha sur la patte et l'oiseau s'envola en direction de son destinataire.

« Je ne te crois pas. » répéta Kotetsu d'un air incrédule.

« Et pourtant, c'est la vérité. » rétorqua Izumo, un sourire narquois sur son visage. « Elle m'a simplement dit de sortir, comme si elle attendait cette visite. Ou en tout cas, qu'elle connaissait ce petit bonhomme dégarni. »

Les deux Chûnins s'étaient remis à jouer au shōgi, et avaient recommencé une nouvelle partie. De mauvaise foi, Izumo n'avait pas accepté la prétendue victoire de Kotetsu sur la partie précédente, et après un bref échange digne d'enfants pendant une récréation, ils en avaient conclu qu'une ultime partie s'imposait pour savoir qui était le meilleur d'entre eux.

« Tu imagines, en fait, c'est son amant. » plaisanta Izumo.

Kotetsu éclata de rire en entendant la blague de son ami.

« Tu parles, à mon avis, aucun homme n'a jamais pu la toucher, à part peut-être Dan Katô. » rétorqua-t-il, hilare.

« Je suis d'accord, mais ça serait sacrément marrant, n'empêche. »

« De toute façon, si c'est le cas, on le saura vite. Les rumeurs vont bon train. » supposa Kotetsu. « Par contre, si tu continues à jouer comme ça, tu vas vraiment finir par perdre… »

Avant que Izumo ne puisse répondre quoi que ce soit, un faucon se posa sur le plateau de jeu, qui chuta violemment par terre. Puis l'oiseau tendit la patte dans sa direction, lui indiquant que le message était pour lui. Sans attendre, il le détacha du rapace qui s'envola, probablement pour retourner à la volière. Le Chûnin lut rapidement le mot, et blanchit.

« Tsunade-sama veut me voir… » annonça-t-il.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, elle doit sûrement vouloir que tu raccompagnes l'homme de tout à l'heure, ou que tu lui indiques une auberge, qui sait ? » le rassura Kotetsu.

« Peut-être… Oui, tu dois avoir raison. » fit Izumo, un peu moins inquiet.

Sans plus attendre, il s'élança en direction du bureau de Tsunade. Avec ce genre de convocation, mieux valait répondre le plus vite possible. Et dans le cas où Tsunade avait eu vent de leur inattention, cela pourrait également jouer en sa faveur. Il ne lui fallut que trois minutes pour arriver devant le bureau. Comme indiqué dans le mot, il devait entrer sans frapper et refermer la porte derrière lui. Izumo inspira un bon coup, puis tourna la poignée et ouvrit la porte. Il la referma aussitôt après être entré, et se tourna vers Tsunade. Sa mâchoire faillit se décrocher lorsqu'il vit sa supérieure, appuyée contre le bureau, nue, à côté de l'homme de tout à l'heure, dont le membre dur était à l'air.. Malgré lui, il ne put s'empêcher de sourire et de se dire qu'il avait eu raison. Il avait hâte de voir la tête de Kotetsu quand il lui annoncerait ! Izumo toussota légèrement pour signaler sa présence, et détourna les yeux, gêné. S'il n'avait pas été surpris, le ninja de Konoha aurait vu que quelque chose clochait avec sa supérieure.

« Oh oh oh ! Le voilà, c'était rapide. » fit l'homme en se frottant les mains.

Sans prendre la peine de se rhabiller, le Kōchō s'avança vers le ninja convoqué et lui enfonça la main dans le cœur. Surpris, Izumo se sentit partir alors que les lunettes de soleil de son agresseur s'illuminaient. Lorsque la lumière faiblit, un deuxième Kōchō se trouvait en face du premier. Sans dire un mot, ils se comprirent. Le premier Kōchō se rapprocha de l'Hokage, faisant rebondir les seins de la blonde au rythme des coups de reins. Se laissant aller pour la deuxième fois de la journée, il imprégna l'intimité de la quinquagénaire de son sperme, puis se retira et se rhabilla. Tsunade ne bougea cependant pas d'un pouce, tandis que le deuxième Kōchō défit son pantalon et continua le travail commencé par son double. Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit pour laisser apparaître Kotetsu, légèrement essoufflé.

« Me voilà, Hokage-sama. Que puis-je faire pour… » commença-t-il, avant d'avoir la même réaction que son ami quelques minutes plus tôt.

A la différence près que cette fois-ci, ce n'était pas un mais deux Kōchō qui se trouvaient dans le bureau. La porte se referma derrière Kotetsu, qui se sentit partir alors qu'une forte lumière émanait de derrière lui. L'instant d'après, un troisième homme en costume se trouvait dans le bureau. Celui-ci défit son pantalon, attendant que son deuxième compère ait terminé. Pour Tsunade, c'était le plus beau jour de sa vie. Elle savait ce qui allait se passer. Les Kōchō allaient se succéder, les uns après les autres, pour lui donner du plaisir, encore et toujours. Elles ne pouvaient plus se passer d'eux, et elle n'en avait pas envie. Tous les hommes de Konoha deviendraient des Kōchō et elle serait là, bien obéissante et soumise, pour les combler. C'était son devoir, en tant que femelle, et elle allait l'accomplir avec joie.


	8. Une monde d'amour et d'affection

_Trois ans après la chute de Konoha..._

Un feu d'artifice explosa au-dessus de Konoha, indiquant par là que les festivités pour la nouvelle année pouvaient commencer. Des milliers de personnes dans les rues hurlèrent de joie pour célébrer le début des festivités. Hommes, femmes et enfants s'étaient écriés d'une même voix alors que la première fusée éclatait dans le ciel. Ce feu d'artifice inaugurait la nouvelle année, mais également, et surtout, la fin des conflits sur la péninsule ninja.

En effet, cela faisait trois ans que les guerres avaient cessé sur le continent. Trois années qu'une paix durable et véritable avait été instaurée sur la péninsule ninja. Qu'aucun conflit n'avait éclaté. Et pour cause, tous les pays avaient été unifiés par un seul homme. Un homme fait à 100% d'amour et d'affection. Originaire d'une autre époque, d'un autre lieu, et probablement d'une autre dimension, l'homme avait été envoyé par les dieux pour faire cesser les guerres. Et cet homme était connu sous le nom de Kōchō. C'est en tout qu'à ce que disent les livres d'histoire.

D'un même mouvement, alors que le premier motif du feu d'artifice se dessinait dans le ciel de Konoha, toutes les femmes, sans exception, d'un même mouvement, retirèrent le haut de leurs vêtements. Comme le voulait la tradition, chaque femme devait laisser sa poitrine à l'air et laisser les hommes en disposer comme ils le souhaitaient. Et c'est pour cette raison que le Kōchō-en-chef, anciennement Jiraiya, était allongé sur le ventre sur une chaise longue sur le toit de la tour du Hokage, nu comme un ver.

Tsunade, à califourchon sur lui, le massait avec son opulente poitrine depuis le lever du soleil et ferait ainsi jusqu'au coucher du soleil, comme chaque année. Tsunade s'appliquait à presser ses deux énormes seins de bas en haut, de gauche à droite, le long du dos du Kōchō qui se trouvait sous elle. Il ne lui avait rien demandé. Il n'avait pas eu besoin. Cela faisait trois années qu'elle était enfin heureuse, plus qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été, et cette petite intention n'était qu'un maigre remerciement pour ce qu'il lui apportait.

Pendant ce temps, dans les rues de Konoha, et c'était ainsi dans le reste du monde, les femmes travaillaient, se baladaient ou encore s'affairaient, leur poitrine dévêtue. Les Kōchō qui passaient à côté s'arrêtaient pour caresser les divins seins qui s'offraient à eux, et les plus chanceuses pouvaient même se faire téter. Personne ne semblait trouver cette situation étrange. Au contraire, dans le Sein Empire du Kōchō, c'était aussi normal que de voir quelques années auparavant des enfants jouer à « ninja ».

Parce qu'en effet, tel un virus, le Kōchō s'était démultiplié, transformant chaque homme en une copie conforme de lui, tandis que les femmes croisant son chemin se voyaient perdre toute once de volonté et se soumettaient inconditionnellement à lui. Ou à eux, selon le point de vue que l'on adoptait. Seuls les enfants âgés de dix ans ou moins avait été épargnés. Plus précisément, ils avaient subis un moindre mal. Les garçons avaient été conditionnés, voyant le Kōchō comme un héros tombé du ciel, et attendaient avec impatience le jour de leur dixième anniversaire, pour devenir à leur tour un Kōchō. Les filles, quant à elles, subissaient l'influence du pervers grassouillet et lui obéissaient sans hésiter, mais celui-ci s'évertuait à les laisser pures jusqu'à leur quinzième anniversaire. Ainsi, les jeunes femmes en devenir étaient toutes plus impatientes les unes que les autres à l'idée de pouvoir se donner corps et âme à leur héros, leur dieu.

Mais la modification de la société par le Kōchō ne s'arrêtait pas uniquement à la création d'une fête annuelle destinée à profiter des poitrines féminines. Un centre de recherche, composé des Kōchō issus des plus grands scientifiques de la planète, avait été créé non loin du village de Kujo. Les plus brillants hommes en costume s'était réuni pour tenter d'améliorer les communications au travers du Sein Empire. Il avait fallu un an de recherche pour arriver à un résultat des plus surprenants. Une conscience collective entre tous les Kōchō avait été créée. Ainsi, les connaissances, l'expérience et les pensées des uns étaient partagées aux autres. Et c'est alors qu'ils se rendirent compte de leur erreur. De la seule faille à cette utopie.

De tous les êtres humains présents sur la péninsule ninja, seulement deux pouvaient se vanter de connaître la véritable Histoire. Deux hommes qui avaient passé les trois dernières années à se cacher et à trouver une solution pour rendre à l'Homme sa liberté. Les deux premières avaient été relativement tranquilles. N'étant pas recherchés, ils avaient eu l'occasion, par divers artifices, de récupérer des vivres et d'aménager un lieu décent pour y vivre. Mais ces quatorze derniers mois furent bien plus compliqués, car les Kōchō s'étaient rendus compte que deux hommes manquaient à l'appel. Une escouade de six d'entre eux fut composée en conséquence. Les Rokuchō arpentaient toutes les villes, toutes les forêts, toutes les montagnes, toutes les mers pour trouver les deux fugitifs, sans succès, à leur plus grand agacement.

Au moment où les feux d'artifices éclataient dans le ciel sans nuage au desus de Konoha, les deux hommes se trouvaient dans une grotte à quelques kilomètres de la capitale. Portant tous deux une cape noire bordée de nuages rouges, l'un brun, l'un blond, ils semblaient préparer un rituel. Le blond dessinait de nombreux symboles sur le sol faiblement éclairé à la lueur d'une torche. Adossé au mur quelques mètres de là, le brun, qui portait un masque orange ne laissant apparaître que son oeil droit semblait lui donner des instructions. C'était là le plan « Oeil de la Lune », destiné à plonger le Sein Empire dans des ténèbres et rendre à l'Humanité son libre arbitre.

Une fois que les motifs sur le sol furent finalisés, le brun se redressa et s'avança vers son compagnon. D'un simple signe de tête, il lui indiqua que l'heure était venue. Le blond se plaça au centre de son oeuvre, tandis que l'oeil du brun brièvement dans un éclat rouge. Il déglutit, priant en son for intérieur que le rituel allait marcher et posa les mains au sol, faisant apparaître un nuage de fumée blanche. Et alors que le panache se dissipait lentement et laissait apparaître une longue chevelure blonde, l'homme ayant les mains au sol prit la parole.

« Cela a commencé avec une invocation. Cela se terminera avec une invocation. »


End file.
